Voltando para Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Após voltar a Londres, Susan não consegue esquecer-se de Caspian. Aslan, ao tomar consciência disso, permite que ela retorne a Nárnia, mas as coisas não serão tão fáceis para ela, ao ficar sabendo que há outra pessoa na vida de Caspian. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Retorno a Nárnia

**N/A:** Eu tinha publicado esta fic em outra conta do Fanfiction, porque, a princípio, pensei que seria bom separar as histórias a partir dos gêneros e livros nos quais me baseava, mas há pouco tempo decidi que era mais difícil fazê-lo assim, porque eu tinha que cuidar de duas contas ao mesmo tempo, e, depois, eu esquecia as contra-senhas, motivo pelo qual vou apagar a outra conta e ficar somente com esta. É a primeira fic que escrevo em terceira pessoa. Assim, para aqueles que lá leram e para os novos leitores, aqui está a minha primeira fic de Nárnia.

 **N/A 2:** Eu tinha pensado em escrever esta fic há muito tempo, e finalmente me animei. Sinceramente, não li os livros das Crônicas de Nárnia, mas adorei os filmes.

 **Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, eu só os tomei emprestados para criar esta história...

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Volviendo a Ti", de M. Cullark. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** O trecho em itálico trata-se de um flashback.

* * *

 **VOLTANDO PARA VOCÊ**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Retorno a Nárnia**_

Susan olhava pela janela, sem ver nada em particular. A atenção dela não estava concentrada em nada deste mundo, mas sim em um que havia deixado para trás há duas semanas. Mais exatamente, na pessoa que governava o mundo em questão. O Rei Caspian.

Desde que tiveram de ir embora de Nárnia, ela não tinha conseguido deixar de pensar nele, lembrava-se sempre de todos os momentos vividos, desde que se conheceram, até aquele beijo de despedida que dividiram. Mas havia um fato em particular que ela jamais esqueceria, aquela noite da coroação, na qual tinham acontecido coisas das quais ninguém sabia.

 _Todo o local estava em festa, não havia telmarino ou narniano que não estivesse celebrando aquele dia memorável, em que a paz foi restaurada e um novo rei foi coroado._

 _Tanto Peter quanto Edmund e Lucy estavam dançando na pista previamente preparada para essa finalidade. A única dos Pevensie que estava afastada era Susan. Olhava de longe a alegria dos outros, e embora também estivesse repleta de felicidade pela vitória conseguida, ela sentia uma certa melancolia dentro de si. Pressentia que logo teriam que retornar, que teriam de ir embora daquele mundo ao qual não pertenciam e não eram reconhecidos. Por que teriam de ficar em Nárnia, se seu propósito para estar ali, já tinha acabado ? Ela queria ser otimista, mas também tinha que ser realista, e era pouco provável que Aslan os deixasse ficar. Ela estava tão submersa em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando alguém mais chegou ao seu lado._

 _\- Susan, você está bem ? - perguntou Caspian._

 _\- Eh, sim, por que está me perguntando isso ?_

 _\- É que me surpreende que você esteja aqui parada, ao invés de estar dançando com os seus irmãos._

 _\- E que eu não sou muito boa dançando - ela mentiu, sabendo que, se dissesse a verdade, seria interrogada sobre mais coisas._

 _\- É mesmo ? Isso não é o que os livros diziam sobre você. Sem ser descortês, eu, sinceramente, tinha uma informação diferente._

 _\- Às vezes, os livros podem mentir, sabia ? - aquilo o fez sorrir._

 _\- É verdade - ele pensou por um instante, e depois acrescentou: - Mas, se você me permite, eu gostaria de comprovar isso por mim mesmo - Susan surpreendeu-se diante de tal comentário e ficou ruborizada. Caspian era o único que causava aquele efeito nela._

 _\- O que você quer dizer com isso ? - Caspian não respondeu, mas, ao invés disso, fez-lhe uma pequena reverência e estendeu-lhe a mão._

 _\- Você me concede esta dança ? - Susan, embora não estivesse com vontade de dançar, não conseguiu rejeitar tal oferta e tomou-lhe a mão para, em seguida, caminhar até a pista de dança._

 _Quando a outra mão de Caspian tocou a sua cintura, ela sentiu como se uma pequena corrente atravessasse o seu corpo. Aos poucos, eles começaram a se mover ao compasso da música, e ambos não conseguiam deixar de olharem-se com intensidade. Caspian sempre fora fascinado por aquela mulher valente e leal que lutara ao seu lado e ela não conseguia deixar de sentir admiração por ele, pela atitude que ele tomava diante da vida, apesar de tudo o que havia perdido._

 _\- Você está muito linda esta noite, Susan - isso fez com que ela voltasse a se ruborizar._

 _\- Você também está ótimo._

 _\- Obrigado - ele lhe sorriu - Mas agora o que eu quero saber é, por que você mentiu para mim ? - ela olhou-o, confusa, sem entender a pergunta - Você me disse que não sabia dançar, mas, pelo que estou vendo, você é a dama mais hábil do lugar._

 _\- É que eu estava com muitas coisas em mente - ela admitiu, finalmente._

 _\- Há algo em que eu possa ajudar ? - perguntou ele, com verdadeiro interesse._

 _\- Não, o único que pode tomar alguma decisão a respeito é Aslan - como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos, Caspian soube exatamente ao que ela estava se referindo._

 _\- Você acha que ele vai fazê-los voltar ? - perguntou ele, preocupado._

 _\- Eu não acho, eu sei._

 _\- Talvez ele deixe vocês ficarem, como da última vez._

 _\- Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso. Sei que não é verdade, mas gostaria de acreditar._

 _\- Tudo vai ficar bem - assegurou Caspian, tentando animá-la._

 _\- Eu sei - ela sorriu debilmente - Aslan sempre faz o que é melhor para nós - e, sem falarem mais nenhuma palavra, continuaram dançando, até que a festa finalmente terminou. Depois disso, cada um foi para o seu respectivo quarto, mas, como Susan não conseguia conciliar o sono, decidiu caminhar pelo castelo._

 _Bem quando ela estava passando pelo maior corredor do lugar, alguém que ela conhecia muito bem a chamou:_

 _\- Susan ? O que está fazendo ainda acordada ?- perguntou Caspian, aproximando-se dela._

 _\- Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta a você._

 _\- Eu não conseguia dormir - ele simplesmente respondeu._

 _\- Eu também não - ela suspirou._

 _\- Você não conseguiu deixar de pensar nisso, não foi ? - Susan sabia que, mais do que uma pergunta, era uma afirmação, por isso não se preocupou em responder - Venha, eu vou lhe mostrar algo - ele ofereceu-lhe a mão, e, embora ela não soubesse o que ele queria lhe mostrar, tomou-a sem hesitação._

 _Dirigiram-se à biblioteca, e, uma vez ali, Caspian começou a procurar algo entre as estantes, e, quando encontrou o que procurava, aproximou-se dela._

 _\- Você reconhece isto ? - claro que ela reconhecia, era um dos livros que adorava ler quando eles governavam Nárnia. Tinha se passado muito tempo desde a última vez que o lera._

 _\- Como você soube ? - agora foi Caspian quem se ruborizou um pouco._

 _\- É que... e que uma vez, na sepultura, escutei você conversar com Peter sobre como você ansiava voltar a ter este livro, e lembrei-me de que tínhamos um exemplar aqui, e pensei..._

 _\- Obrigada - ela o interrompeu, dando-lhe um sorriso sincero._

 _\- Não há de quê, e realmente lamento por ter escutado a conversa. Foi inapropriado._

 _\- Não se preocupe, Caspian. Não houve danos permanentes - isso fez com que ambos sorrissem, e, pouco depois, sentaram-se para ler aquele livro que Susan tanto amava. Ela o lia em voz alta, enquanto ele escutava-a com atenção, embora o seu interesse não fosse realmente pela história, mas sim pela voz da narradora. Estar tão perto de Susan sempre o afetava._

 _Ela por sua vez, tinha muitas dificuldades para concentrar-se, com ele ao seu lado, podia sentir a respiração dele sobre o seu pescoço e o seu corpo próximo. Foi tão intimidante a presença dele, que houve um instante em que ela não conseguiu continuar a ler._

 _\- O que há, Susan ? Por que você parou ? - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e ela não conseguiu evitar suspirar - Susan ?_

 _Ela olhou-o nos olhos, e foi como se ambos tivessem sido enfeitiçados naquele instante, admirando-se, como tinham feito no baile, mas dessa vez não havia ninguém ao redor deles para interrompê-los, e, sem nem sequer raciocinar, depois de alguns segundos, começaram a se aproximar aos poucos um do outro, até que os seus lábios se uniram. Nenhum dos dois tinha beijado outra pessoa antes, mas, apesar da sua inexperiência, deixaram-se levar pelo fogo que os consumiu. Deixaram-se levar pelas emoções que os dois sentiam, e seus beijos subiram de nível, até que Caspian voltou à razão._

 _\- Me perdoe - ele separou-se dela e ficou de pé - Eu não devia ter feito isso, Susan, foi muito desrespeitoso de minha parte. Beijei você sem o seu consentimento, e... - Susan se aproximou dele e pôs um dos deus dedos sobre os lábios dele._

 _\- Claro que foi com o meu consentimento, porque, se você não notou, eu correspondi - Caspian pensou um pouco e começou a acariciar gentilmente a bochecha dela, antes de dizer:_

 _\- Susan, você me permitiria beijá-la de novo ? - Susan analisou as suas palavras, e sentiu uma enorme alegria ao saber que ele também tinha gostado daquele beijo, mas de repente, lembrou-se deque aquilo não estava bem, ela logo iria embora, e ambos poderiam ficar muito machucados. Mas, ao ver os seus penetrantes olhos castanhos esperando por uma resposta, ela decidiu que era melhor desfrutar de tudo o que pudesse antes de partir, decidiu amar, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo._

 _Sem nem mesmo lhe responder, ela beijou-o com força e outra vez ambos deixaram-se levar, mas as coisas, desta vez, começaram a fugir de controle quando Caspian colou-se a Susan, na borda da mesa, e sentou-a sobre a mesma. Separou-se de seus lábios para começar a beijar-lhe o pescoço, e, quando chegou à aresta do vestido, desceu-o cuidadosamente, para deixar-lhe os ombros expostos._

 _Susan mal conseguia respirar de prazer ao sentir os lábios de Caspian sobre a sua pele, e lentamente foi pondo as mãos por baixo da camisa dele, acariciando-lhe o acentuado ventre. Nenhum dos dois se deu conta do momento em que a camisa foi parar no chão da biblioteca, mas também não se importaram muito._

 _Caspian começou a subir as suas mãos até tocar a curva em que começavam os seios dela. Susan, naquele momento, do jeito que pôde, começou a desabotoar o seu vestido, e imediatamente Caspian afastou-se dela._

 _\- O que há ? - perguntou ela, confusa e agitada por causa da falta de ar._

 _\- Susan, você não percebe o que nós estamos fazendo ? Acho que nós dois sabemos muito bem no que isto vai dar, e embora eu realmente esteja morrendo de vontade de tê-la, eu não posso lhe desonrar dessa forma._

 _\- Para mim isso não é desonra, sabe ? Porque, se eu decido me entregar a você, é porque... - não sabia se devia confessar ou não, fora há pouco tempo que descobrira os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Caspian, mas, se não o fizesse agora, então, quando ? - Porque eu te amo - os olhos dele abriram-se surpreendidos, após ele ter escutado isso, e Susan sentiu que tinha cometido um grave erro - Mas talvez você tenha razão e fazer isso não seja correto, porque, uma vez que eu me vá, seria algo muito difícil de esquecer - com isso, ela levantou-se rapidamente da mesa e caminhou até a porta, mas, antes que girasse a maçaneta, uma mão em seu braço obrigou-a a se virar, e o que sentiu a seguir foram os lábios de Caspian sobre os seus._

 _\- Você tem certeza disso ? - ele perguntou, sem parar de beijá-la._

 _\- Só se você também tiver - ela tocou a linha da calça dele, e Caspian a interrompeu._

 _\- Não aqui, venha - ele segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a até o seu novo quarto._

 _Assim que fecharam a porta, eles beijaram-se novamente, mas desta vez muito mais devagar, ambos queriam desfrutar do momento tanto quanto possível. Caspian a carregou e a levou à sua cama, deitou-a lentamente no centro e pôs-se sobre Susan, sem deixar cair todo o seu peso. Aos poucos, ambos começaram a se descobrir, começaram a aprender as sensações que provocavam um no outro, até que ficaram totalmente nus e prontos para se entregarem. Ele posicionou-se na sua entrada, e Susan percebeu que havia preocupação no olhar dele._

 _\- O que há ? - perguntou ela, acariciando levemente os seus cabelos._

 _\- Susan, eu não quero machucar você. Sei que isto provavelmente vai doer ._

 _\- Será só por um momento. Eu prometo - embora não admitisse, ela também tinha um pouco de medo da dor que iria sentir, mas sabia que não queria isto com ninguém que não fosse Caspian._

 _Depois de trocarem um terno beijo, ele a penetrou devagar, e, ao sentir a barreira, olhou-a nos olhos. Susan apenas assentiu, encorajando-o a continuar, e, assim que o seu hímen se rompeu, ela sentiu muita dor._

 _\- Me perdoe - ela escutou Caspian dizer, aflito._

 _\- Eu estou bem._

 _Deixou que ela se acostumasse a ele, antes de começar a se mover, e, em pouco tempo, ambos começaram a sentir muito prazer, até o ponto em que não sabiam onde um terminava e o outro começava, seus olhares nunca se separavam e expressavam mais que mil palavras. Pouco antes de chegar ao clímax, Susan sussurrou para Caspian:_

 _\- Eu te amo - e, com isso, ambos tocaram os céus._

 _Caspian caiu, exausto, e acomodou-se de modo que pudesse atrair Susan para o seu lado. Ela começou a dormir, mas podia jurar que, pouco antes de submergir-se em seus sonhos, tinha escutado-o sussurrar._

 _\- Eu também te amo, Susan._

Ela suspirou ao lembrar-se daquela noite, pois tinha sido o melhor momento da sua vida e jamais se repetiria, o que lamentava muito era o fato de ter ido para o seu quarto sem sequer despedir-se de Caspian, porque, depois disso, tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente que ela não teve tempo de voltar a falar com ele a sós. Lembrou-se da conversa com Aslan, da despedida, do retorno à Inglaterra, da viagem aos Estados Unidos... desde então, ela sentia um grande vazio que lhe invadia o peito e não lhe deixava respirar. Às noites, chorava pela perda do seu único amor, e ansiava por outra oportunidade para voltar a vê-lo, embora soubesse que Caspian provavelmente já tinha morrido, por causa do tempo que se passara.

\- Susan, minha filha, você não quer ir à cidade conosco ? - perguntou sua mãe, da porta do quarto.

\- Não, mamãe, eu me sinto muito cansada para sair.

\- Filha, tem certeza de que você está bem ? Estamos aqui há quase duas semanas, e você não sai de casa para nada.

\- É que eu ainda não estou acostumada com o horário, isso é tudo - sua mãe não estava convencida com aquela resposta, mas não insistiu mais. Achou simplesmente que era por ela estar com saudade de seus irmãos, e da Inglaterra.

\- Está bem. Neste caso, nos veremos à noite, filha, cuide-se bem - assim que fechou a porta, Susan não conseguiu mais se conter e pôs-se a chorar. Não estava certa do tempo que se transcorreu, até perceber que já tinha escurecido, e, embora não quisesse, ela tinha que comer algo.

Muito lentamente, ela foi até a cozinha, mas, ao passar ao lado de um espelho que estava no corredor, lhe pareceu ver a figura de certo leão que conhecia muito bem. Rapidamente, seu olhar voltou-se para o espelho, mas não havia nada mais do que o seu simples reflexo. O reflexo de uma jovem destroçada. Ia continuar o seu caminho, quando escutou a voz de Aslan dizer:

\- Susan... - ela percebeu que, no fundo do espelho, surgiu aquele imponente ser, com um olhar de tristeza - Susan, por que você está fazendo isso ? Por que tem ferido a si mesma dessa forma ?

\- Aslan, eu... eu não sei, acho que já não tenho razão para seguir adiante - ela admitiu.

\- Mas você tem muitas dádivas pelas quais continuar.

\- Eu sei, porém grande parte de mim, eu deixei em Nárnia, e não posso recuperá-la - ela suspirou - Eu não poderia, mesmo que tentasse.

\- Susan, eu os trouxe de volta porque considerava que tinham aprendido tudo o que podiam sobre Nárnia, considerei que estavam prontos para enfrentarem este mundo, mas, ao que parece, você não deseja fazê-lo - Susan baixou o seu olhar, envergonhada, ante as palavras dele - Por este motivo eu vim perguntar-lhe isto: você realmente quer voltar ?

\- Sim.

\- O que você tanto deseja ?

\- Mais do que você pode imaginar.

\- Você estaria realmente disposta a deixar sua família ? - para Susan, essa foi a pergunta mais difícil que ela teve de considerar. Apesar de ser muito unida com a sua família, sabia que não podia ficar ali, precisava preencher aquele vazio que a atormentava. Além do mais, sabia que sua família poderia ficar bem sem ela, e estava certa de que, em algum momento, iria voltar a vê-los.

\- Sim, estou - Aslan assentiu.

\- Muito bem, se você tem certeza, eu lhe darei a oportunidade de voltar a Nárnia - pela primeira vez em dias, Susan sorriu - Mas, se você o fizer, não poderá retornar a este mundo - ele advertiu-a - Por isso eu lhe peço para refletir bem sobre a sua decisão.

Susan não tinha nada para pensar, ela sabia o que queria e não mudaria de opinião.

\- Eu escolho ir a Nárnia.

\- Assim será, você estará lá quando menos esperar. No entanto, quero dizer-lhe uma última coisa, Susan. Nárnia não será exatamente como você se lembra.

\- Caspian ainda vai estar vivo ? - ela finalmente atreveu-se a perguntar.

\- Mandarei você a uma época na qual ainda esteja.

\- Obrigada, Aslan - agradeceu ela, de coração.

\- Só espero que você encontre o seu caminho, Susan.

\- Eu encontrarei - assegurou ela, e Aslan começou a desvanecer-se no espelho. Viu, através dele, a paisagem começar a mudar. As luzes tornaram-se mais tênues e a parede azul tornou-se uma parede branca. Surgiram móveis que ela jamais encontraria na Inglaterra, e Susan imediatamente soube onde estava.

\- Voltei - ela mal podia acreditar, finalmente sentia-se em casa. Rapidamente saiu do quarto, e não demorou nem um pouco a reconhecer o castelo em que estava. Andou pelos corredores à procura de alguém, até que, ao longe, conseguiu identificar Trumpkin.

Ela aproximou-se lentamente, e, quando ele percebeu a sua presença, sua expressão de assombro não demorou a aparecer. Ele fez uma pequena reverência e disse:

\- Rainha Susan ? Não posso acreditar. O que você está fazendo aqui ?

\- Que espécie de boas-vindas são essas, Trumpkin ? - ela brincou, mas ele levou o comentário a sério.

\- Me desculpe, Sua Majestade, é que me surpreendi ao vê-la aqui depois de tanto tempo, principalmente porque Aslan disse que vocês não voltariam.

\- Eu sei, mas consegui fazer uma negociação com ele, e ele permitiu que eu voltasse - ela justificou o comentário anterior e acrescentou: - Quanto tempo se passou desde a última vez em que nos vimos ?

\- Três anos - três anos ? Era muito tempo, embora fosse menos do que Susan imaginava que tinha se transcorrido.

\- Não é tanto quanto eu imaginava - ela comentou - O Rei Caspian ainda vive aqui ?

\- Sim, porém esteve ausente por algumas semanas, por causa de uma viagem que fez, e exatamente anteontem ele acabou de voltar.

\- Você sabe onde eu posso encontrá-lo ?

\- Errr... sim - Susan percebeu um toque de nervosismo na voz dele - Mas, Sua Majestade, acho que há algo que deveria sa...

\- Trumpkin - foi escutada uma voz que Susan reconhecia perfeitamente, e ela virou-se para poder vê-lo - Você acha que pode enviar estes pergaminhos a...? - Caspian engoliu em seco ao reconhecer a pessoa que estava à sua frente. Tão grande foi o seu espanto, que ele soltou os papéis que tinha na mão.

\- Susan ? - seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam, depois de ter aceitado que ela jamais voltaria - O que você está fazendo aqui... pensei que... não achei... - ao que parecia, ele não conseguia formular uma frase completa, pois ainda sentia-se muito consternado com o que estava acontecendo.

\- Aslan permitiu que eu voltasse - disse ela, enquanto notava as mudanças que havia nele, não eram muitas, mas ele parecia mais maduro do que antes.

\- Mas ele disse que você e Peter nunca voltariam.

\- Ao que parece, ele mudou de opinião, e isso me alegra, porque o principal motivo pelo qual eu voltei foi porque eu...

\- Caspian ? - uma voz estranha interrompeu a conversa, e Susan viu que provinha de uma jovem muito peculiar que se aproximava deles. Nunca tinha visto ninguém igual antes, era uma mulher realmente linda, que tinha, literalmente, um brilho próprio. Tinha a pele branca e os cabelos amarelos que chegavam-lhe quase até a cintura - Lamento interromper, eu só queria perguntar uma coisa. Ao perceber que o olhar de Caspian estava fixo em outra pessoa, se deu conta da presença de Susan.

\- Ela é a Rainha Susan - comentou Caspian, e o rosto dela finalmente mostrou compreensão.

\- Você é a irmã dos Reis Edmund e Lucy ?

\- Sim, isso mesmo - Susan pressentia que havia algo de errado.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, eu sou Liliandil. A noiva de Caspian.

* * *

 **N/A 3:** Este foi um golpe baixo para Susan :P...

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Continua no Capítulo 2.


	2. Novos desafios

_**Capítulo 2: Novos desafios**_

Susan não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Caspian estava comprometido, ia se casar com outra, ela sentiu o coração oprimir-se em seu peito. Nunca antes ela tinha se sentido assim, nem mesmo durante os dias em que tinha estado longe dele. Apesar disso, ela conseguiu articular:

\- Mu... muito prazer - ela congelou o seu sorriso, tentando fingir.

\- Você já tem onde ficar durante a sua estada em Nárnia ? - perguntou Liliandil.

\- Não, sinceramente não - ela decidiu não comentar nada a respeito da sua estadia permanente ali.

\- Então pode ficar aqui, você é bem-vinda por todo o tempo que quiser, não é mesmo, Caspian ? - ela perguntou, procurando a aprovação daquele convite que tinha feito.

\- Sim - disse ele, simplesmente, ainda em estado de choque. Balançou levemente a cabeça e acrescentou: - Eu tenho que me retirar, Trumpkin vai lhe mostrar o quarto que você irá ocupar - ele apanhou os pergaminhos do chão, e, sem dizer mais nada, se foi. Liliandil pareceu ficar muito surpresa com a atitude dele, mas não suspeitou que pudesse haver algo de estranho. Voltou a sua atenção para Susan e disse-lhe:

\- Espero que você sinta-se à vontade. Para ser sincera, eu estou aqui há poucos dias e não conheço muita coisa, mas, se você precisar de alguma coisa, me avise - Susan apenas assentiu, diante de tamanha amabilidade, e seguiu Trumpkin no caminho pelo qual ele a estava guiando.

\- Sua Majestade, está se sentindo bem ? - Trumpkin perguntou-lhe, preocupado, ao notar o longo silêncio da rainha.

Susan não respondeu, uma vez que não queria desabar na frente dele, e continuaram andando sem falarem nada. Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, ela agradeceu a Trumpkin pela sua atenção, e pediu para que ele a deixasse a sós por um instante. Assim que fechou a porta, ela sentou-se na cama, e, não conseguindo mais se controlar, começou a chorar; precisava pôr para fora toda a dor que a oprimia. Trumpkin, ao escutar o pranto do outro lado da porta, não conseguiu evitar sentir-se mal pela rainha, sentiu-se bastante impotente pelo fato de não poder ajudá-la.

Enquanto isso, Caspian dirigiu-se à sua biblioteca pessoal para poder pensar um pouco, ele estava sentindo-se bastante desconcertado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Voltar a ver Susan depois de todos aqueles anos estava revolvendo sentimentos que ele considerava mortos já há algum tempo. Ainda podia lembrar-se de ter ficado totalmente destroçado quando ela teve que ir embora de Nárnia para nunca mais voltar, e ele teve que obrigar a si mesmo a enterrar o que sentia simplesmente para poder continuar vivendo, mas as coisas nunca voltaram a ser as mesmas para ele. A pequena esperança que restava de voltar a vê-la desapareceu quando apenas Edmund e Lucy chegaram em seu barco, há alguns meses.

Ao conhecer Liliandil e ser cativado pela beleza e pela bondade dela, chegou a pensar que ela seria aquela que finalmente o ajudaria a cicatrizar completamente as feridas que Susan tinha deixado no seu coração.

Mas agora tudo era diferente, ela tinha voltado, não sabia por quanto tempo, ou por qual motivo, e, mesmo que quisesse abraçá-la com toda a afeição que ainda sentia por ela, agora ele era um homem comprometido, um homem que estava prestes a se casar com a filha de uma estrela.

Naquele momento, ele desejou que o Doutor Cornelius estivesse ali para ajudá-lo.

* * *

\- Rainha Susan ? - Liliandil bateu na porta do seu quarto, onde ela tinha estado por toda a tarde. Antes de abri-la, Susan fez todo o esforço para tirar os sinais de tristeza do seu rosto, não queria que ninguém a visse vulnerável, era algo que não podia permitir. Quando ela finalmente abriu a porta e ficou cara a cara com aquela mulher que estava comprometida com o homem a quem amava, surpreendeu-se com o fato de não conseguir sentir nenhum tipo de rancor por ela, era uma pessoa que transpirava a mais pura paz e amabilidade.

\- Você gostaria de nos acompanhar no jantar de hoje à noite ? - ela realmente queria conviver e conhecer um pouco mais a irmã daqueles generosos reis, que tinha conhecido há bem pouco tempo.

Susan não pôde recusar ao convite, e ambas desceram para a sala de jantar, enquanto Liliandril fazia perguntas sobre ela e sobre o mundo do qual ela vinha, parecia que realmente queria estabelecer um bom relacionamento com ela.

\- Desculpe a demora, eu fui pedir à nossa convidada para que viesse jantar conosco - explicou Liliandril, quando viu Caspian de pé na mesa da sala.

\- Não há problema, eu estou esperando há pouco tempo - ele sorriu, e ajudou Liliandril a sentar-se na cadeira ao lado dele; depois ajudou Susan do mesmo modo, e, acidentalmente, sua mão roçou no braço dela, fazendo com que ambos sentissem uma corrente atravessar os seus corpos, mas ambos agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Enquanto comiam, Liliandril continuou conversando com Susan sobre Nárnia, os anos do seu reinado, entre muitas outras coisas. Enquanto Caspian observava-as em completo silêncio, viu que sua noiva parecia uma garotinha ansiosa por explorar um novo mundo, e, de certo modo, era isso mesmo, já que estava ficando a par das terras que algum dia iria ajudá-lo a governar.

Também lhe pareceu muito interessante ver que as duas conseguiram conviver tão bem apesar das circunstâncias e, embora ele tentasse apenas observar o modo como conversavam, percebeu que sua atenção estava focada mais tempo na rainha do que em sua própria noiva, e isso não era nada bom.

\- Se vocês me dão licença, eu estou me retirando - disse ele, assim que terminou o jantar, ficando de pé e, depois, tomando a mão de Liliandril para depositar-lhe um beijo - Tenham uma boa noite - ele fez uma pequena reverência para Susan - Espero que você aproveite a sua estada aqui - e, após dizer isso, ele saiu da sala.

\- Acho que eu também vou sair - disse Susan, depois de alguns instantes - Preciso me deitar um pouco.

\- Me avise se precisar de qualquer coisa - ela sorriu-lhe amistosamente, e Susan retribuiu do mesmo modo.

\- Eu avisarei, obrigada por tudo, Liliandril.

Ela caminhou lenta e cuidadosamente até o seu quarto, porque de repente começou a se sentir enjoada e sentiu um pouco de náusea. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que se conectava à biblioteca, sentiu-se tão mal que precisou apoiar-se em uma parede. Naquele momento, desejou estar em qualquer lugar do castelo onde tivesse alguma cadeira, já que ela achava que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Então, escutou a porta de um quarto se abrir, e, poucos segundos depois, uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem perguntou:

\- Susan ? - ela não respondeu, escutaram-se passos aproximando-se dela, e a pergunta foi repetida com um tom de preocupação - Susan, você está bem ?

\- Eu estou bem, Caspian - ela se afastou da parede, mas imediatamente começou a cambalear em outra direção. Caspian imediatamente segurou-a entre os braços antes que ela caísse.

\- Isto definitivamente não é nada bom, Susan - ele repreendeu-a, mas ainda podia ser percebida a angústia em sua voz.

\- Estou me sentindo um pouco enjoada, e tenho um pouco de náusea - ela finalmente confessou - Provavelmente algo que eu comi não me caiu bem, e eu só preciso descansar - ela tentou escapar do seu abraço, porque sabia que estar assim com ele a deixava muito alterada, mas Caspian tinha outros planos em mente, já que a carregou sem o seu consentimento e levou-a para o seu quarto.

Quando chegaram, ele pousou-a com muito cuidado na cama, dando-lhes uma rápida lembrança do que tinham vivido no passado, mas que instantaneamente ambos tentaram ignorar.

\- Vou mandar trazer um médico para examiná-la - disse Caspian, de modo autoritário.

\- Não, eu só preciso descansar, é verdade - ela não queria que tirassem ninguém de sua casa em uma noite tão fria como aquela apenas para que a examinassem.

\- Você não parece nada bem - ele comentou, percebendo que ela estava mais pálida do que o normal, e teve de conter o impulso que sentiu de acariciar-lhe o rosto.

\- Amanhã estarei melhor, eu prometo.

\- Você estava se sentindo mal desde o jantar ?

\- Para ser sincera, não, eu me senti mal quando comecei a caminhar.

\- Não posso fazer você mudar de opinião quanto ao médico ?

\- Não - ela respondeu com um sorriso, tentando aparentar não estar se sentindo tão mal. Naquele momento, Caspian deu-se conta de que ela continuava sendo a mesma Susan que ele conhecera há três anos, uma rainha que sempre se preocupava com o bem-estar dos outros antes do dela.

Sem saber o motivo exato, provavelmente movido pela preocupação gerada por todo o incidente, ele tomou a coragem necessária para dizer-lhe aquilo que ansiava desde que a tinha visto pela primeira vez, naquela manhã.

\- Eu realmente senti a sua falta, Susan - isso a pegou totalmente de surpresa, fazendo com que o seu coração se acelerasse a um ritmo impressionante - Pensei que jamais voltaria a ver você.

\- Eu também pensei o mesmo - respondeu ela, com sinceridade - Mas a vida nos reserva muitas surpresas.

\- Disso eu me dou conta agora - ele baixou o olhar para as suas mãos, antes de acrescentar: - Você sabe porque Aslan a trouxe, desta vez ? Por que você veio sozinha ?

\- Não - ela mentiu completamente. Caspian pensou por um instante, antes de acrescentar:

\- Bem, seja qual for o motivo, fico feliz que ele o tenha feito e que tenha faltado com a sua palavra - ele sorriu-lhe, e, sem nem mesmo de dar conta disso, começou a aproximar-se cada vez mais de Susan e, bem quando os lábios de ambos estavam prestes a se encontrarem, Trumpkin bateu na porta, que estava entreaberta, fazendo com que ambos os reis se separassem o mais rápido que podiam.

\- Trumpkin, o que você quer ? - perguntou Caspian, anda afetado pelo que estivera prestes a fazer.

\- Só vim ver se a Rainha Susan precisava de alguma coisa - ele esclareceu, surpreso com o que tinha acabado de ver.

\- Agora eu estou bem, Trumpkin, um pouco enjoada, mas bem, não preciso de nada.

\- É melhor que nós deixemos você descansar - disse Caspian, enquanto se levantava e caminhava até a porta - Se você continuar se sentindo mal, não hesite em nos falar - Susan apenas assentiu, e, após terem deixado-a a sós, ela percebeu que agora estava mais confusa do que nunca e sabia que precisava esclarecer as suas idéias, mas também sabia que precisava fazer isso quando não se sentisse tão mal quanto se sentia agora, por isso tentou conciliar o sono, tentando esquecer do que havia acontecido há poucos instantes.

O pior, para ela, foi que nem no dia seguinte e nem no dia posterior a esse os enjôos passaram, embora ela sempre tentasse aparentar estar bem na frente de Liliandil e Caspian. E, embora os seus enjôos e as suas náuseas tivessem se tornado cada vez mais constantes, nunca se sentira tão mal a ponto de procurar um médico.

Quando se completou exatamente uma semana da sua estada em Nárnia, todos começaram a organizar os planos para o casamento, que havia sido programado para acontecer dentro de três meses, e Susan, desde então, procurou não estar no castelo, passava o tempo visitando os lindos vilarejos que havia pelos arredores, e freqüentemente encontrava-se com amigos que tinha feito em sua última visita. Quando estava no castelo, ela evitava Caspian a todo custo, e falava apenas com os serviçais, com Liliandil ou com Trumpkin. A única coisa que não pudera evitar, desde o dia em que chegara, foram os momentos nos quais era absorvida por uma tristeza tão grande, os quais faziam-na passar horas chorando no seu quarto, para que ninguém a visse.

* * *

Durante uma tarde ensolarada, Susan decidiu dar um passeio por uma das florestas que ficavam próximas ao castelo, e, enquanto estava ali, começou a sentir-se mal novamente, mas, ao contrário das vezes anteriores, desta vez ela não teve tempo para reagir, e desmaiou no mesmo instante.

Ao acordar, ela viu que estava deitada no que parecia ser uma poltrona, e imediatamente percebeu que estava em uma casa que não conhecia, o lugar era um pouco pequeno, mas parecia muito acolhedor. Ela pôde perceber que o lugar tinha adornos tanto telmarinos quanto narnianos, e, ao longe, viu uma senhora de meia-idade com um vestido simples que estava cozinhando algo. Quando ela percebeu que a rainha tinha acordado, encheu um prato com a sopa que estivera preparando e correu até ela.

\- Como se sente, Majestade ?

\- Eu me sinto bem, o que... o que aconteceu comigo ?

\- Aparentemente, você desmaiou, felizmente eu a encontrei enquanto estava passando por ali para colher algumas plantas, e trouxe-a à minha casa - ela entregou-lhe o prato de sopa que trazia nas mãos - Beba isso, vai ajudá-la a ter forças para mais tarde - Susan deu um pequeno gole, antes de responder:

\- Muito obrigada, qual é o seu nome ?

\- Breeaty, Sua Majestade.

\- Me chame de Susan - disse ela, com um leve sorriso - Eu agradeço pelo que você fez por mim, a verdade, é que eu me senti um pouco enjoada antes de perder a consciência.

\- Ultimamente isso tem acontecido muito ?

\- Sim, mas ainda não sei o que é que eu tenho.

\- Às vezes essas coisas acontecem, quando uma pessoa está na sua condição.

\- Minha condição ?

\- Sim, quando uma pessoa está grávida.

* * *

 **N/T:** Continua no Capítulo 3.


	3. Dificuldades

**N/A:** Repito: eu não li os livros de Nárnia, eu só me divirto com os personagens e com as idéias loucas que vêm à minha louca cabeça. Mesmo assim, eu espero que vocês se divirtam.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Dificuldades**_

Susan tentou assimilar o que Breeaty acabara de lhe dizer, tinha sugerido que ela estava grávida. Ela não podia estar, jamais pensara nessa possibilidade; mas, ao pensar bem, percebeu que, na verdade, era lógico que fosse o caso: depois daquela noite com Caspian, os sintomas que tinha apresentado nos últimos dias, tudo fazia sentido. Ela começou a sentir-se enjoada, mas desta vez foi por causa de todos os pensamentos e possibilidades que a tinham invadido. Depois desta descoberta, não sabia o que iria fazer. Estava em um beco sem saída.

Pela reação da rainha, Breeaty percebeu que ela desconhecia a sua condição, tentaria dar a notícia com mais tato, se soubesse. Só escutou-a sussurrar: "O que é que eu vou fazer ? O que se presume que eu devo fazer agora ?".

\- Você não sabia, não é ? - pôde ver, nos olhos dela, um certo temor.

\- Não, eu não sabia - ela baixou o seu olhar, e Breeaty conseguiu intuir aquilo que a rainha não mencionava.

\- Você tem medo do que as pessoas venham a falar - toda Nárnia sabia que a rainha não era casada nem estava comprometida.

\- De certo modo, tanto neste mundo como no meu uma mulher grávida e que não é casada é muito malvista, mas, para ser sincera com você, neste momento essa não é a minha maior preocupação. Sei que vou conseguir superar isso, tenho certeza, é algo diferente que está me angustiando - era evidente que Caspian iria perceber isso em algum momento, mas ela não sabia se lhe diria que se tratava do filho dele, ou não. Ele estava prestes a se casar com Liliandil, ela não queria arruinar o relacionamento deles, era de se esperar que fosse ela a dar à luz ao próximo herdeiro do trono; seu filho, por outro lado, seria apontado e julgado, principalmente se as pessoas ficassem sabendo que tratava-se do primogênito de Caspian. Ela não podia permitir isso, ninguém iria saber quem era o pai do seu filho.

\- Eu lamento por ter dito dessa forma, Majestade, eu pensei...

\- Não se preocupe, Breeaty, você não sabia, e, sinceramente, chame-me de Susan - Breeaty apenas assentiu e apontou para o prato de sopa que estava à sua frente.

\- Tome... tome isso, Susan, vai fazê-la se sentir melhor - Susan fez o que ela lhe pediu - Eu vou lhe dar alguns remédios para que você não volte a desmaiar, você está um pouco abatida, e sugiro que, a partir de agora, você esteja mais consciente daquilo que come...

\- Farei isso, mas preciso que você me prometa algo.

\- O que quer que seja, Sua M... Susan.

\- Preciso que você me prometa que não vai contar a ninguém sobre a minha gravidez, eu preciso de tempo para decidir o que fazer, antes que se torne evidente o que está acontecendo - Susan tinha esperança de que Breeaty fosse alguém de confiança.

\- Não direi uma única palavra - disse ela, de coração.

\- Eu lhe agradeço - ela continuou a tomar a sopa, e, ao notar que tinha começado a escurecer, decidiu que estava na hora de voltar. Despediu-se de Breeaty e, agradecendo novamente a sua hospitalidade, foi andando até o castelo.

Assim que ela chegou, trancou-se imediatamente no seu quarto e analisou o que faria de agora em diante, dando sempre prioridade do bem-estar do seu filho. Aquele pedacinho dela e de Caspian que crescia dentro dela; só de pensar nisso, um grande sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, agora seria ele quem daria sentido e alegria à sua vida.

Na manhã seguinte, Susan finalmente tinha tomado uma decisão. Lamentavelmente, teria de falar com o rei para poder fazer o que tinha planejado.

Caspian estava no salão da coroação enquanto os lordes planejavam novos projetos para o desenvolvimento de Nárnia. Geralmente ele era o principal orador nessas reuniões, mas agora não sentia vontade de se envolver, há alguns dias ele sentia-se desanimado e triste. Imaginava-se que devia ser a época mais feliz da sua vida, mas não era o caso, era como se Susan tivesse voltado a partir, embora ela estivesse ali. Quando a reunião acabou, ele ficou de pé, tencionando ir ao jardim do castelo, quando de repente a voz de Susan encheu o local:

\- Caspian - o rei virou-se para vê-la e continuou calado para que ela continuasse, era a primeira vez em dias que ela lhe falava - Eu preciso perguntar algo a você.

\- Continue.

\- É verdade que você reconstruiu Cair Paravel ?

\- Sim, eu mesmo me assegurei de que tivessem terminado antes de partir.

\- Eu lhe agradeço por ter feito isso. Sabe de uma coisa ? Ultimamente eu estive pensando em fazer algumas mudanças, e a verdade é que me atrai muito a possibilidade de morar ali, se você não tiver nenhum problema com isso - escutar isso deixou Caspian um pouco alarmado, mas mesmo assim ele manteve-se sereno por fora.

\- Não tenho nenhum problema, mas posso saber de onde surgiu a idéia ?

\- Foi por vários motivos, em primeiro lugar, acho que você e Liliandil precisam do seu próprio espaço para que possam planejar o casamento, e, em segundo lugar, eu preciso da minha própria casa, Cair Paravel foi o meu lar durante anos, é um lugar que me proporciona paz e tranqüilidade. Acho que eu estaria melhor vivendo ali - Caspian nem sequer pensou quando disse:

\- Não quero que você se vá - houve um momento de silêncio desconfortável; enquanto a surpresa em Susan era dissipada por aquelas palavras, Caspian tentou remediar, acrescentando: - Acho que todos nós gostaríamos de conviver com você, até que Aslan decida que está na hora de...

\- Eu não vou partir. Jamais vou voltar ao meu mundo, por isso mesmo eu lhe peço isso. Não posso continuar vivendo aqui, não posso - ela baixou o olhar, esperando que Caspian digerisse essa nova informação.

\- Você não vai partir ? Aslan lhe disse ? - Susan assentiu. Aquela era uma forte notícia para o rei, Susan jamais iria embora ! Por que Aslan tinha esperado que ele se comprometesse com Liliandil para trazer Susan de volta ? Por que não tê-la trazido de volta antes ? Agora ele não podia fazer nada, tinha feito uma promessa; além do mais, tinha uma grande afeição por Liliandil e não queria machucá-la, talvez fosse o seu destino se casar com ela. Percebeu que Susan tinha razão, eles não podiam viver sob o mesmo teto. Não depois de tudo o que haviam vivido.

\- Está bem, Susan, será como você desejar. Só me avise sobre as pessoas que irão com você, eu não quero que você vá sozinha.

\- Vou fazer isso, Caspian. Presumo que tudo esteja pronto no fim desta semana.

\- Muito bem, eu tenho de me retirar, Susan, mas mantenha-me informado sobre o assunto - fizeram uma leve reverência antes que Caspian saísse do local.

Susan não perdeu tempo e procurou Trumpkin para perguntar-lhe se ele estava interessado em ir com ela, já que, além do mais, ele era alguém no qual ela tinha muita confiança, considerava-o um amigo muito próximo dela. Trumpkin imediatamente aceitou a proposta da rainha, já que ele também tinha por ela um grande apreço, e, como Caspian, não podia permitir que ela partisse sozinha, ela precisava de alguém que pudesse protegê-la.

\- Obrigada, Trumpkin - ela estava mais emotiva do que o normal.

\- Não é preciso agradecer, Sua Majestade, eu faço isso com prazer - Não agradava a Susan que ele continuasse tratando-a com tanta formalidade, mas, pelo tempo que o conhecia, sabia que era algo que não mudaria,mesmo que ela lhe ordenasse - Todos já sabem ?

\- Não, só você e Caspian sabem - ela precisava contar a Liliandil, mas não tinha certeza de como ela receberia a notícia. Por isso, decidiu contar-lhe durante o jantar, e a reação dela foi:

\- Você vai partir ? - estava surpresa por ela querer ir embora, naquelas últimas semanas ambas tinham se tornado muito próximas.

\- Sim, mas eu virei visitá-los, eu prometo.

\- Quando você está pensando em ir ? - ela não queria que a sua primeira e única amiga em Nárnia partisse tão cedo.

\- Nos últimos dias da semana.

\- Tão rápido ? Caspian e eu não temos nenhum problema quanto a você ficar mais tempo - Ela segurou a mão de Caspian, que estava sobre a mesa, e perguntou-lhe: - Não é mesmo ?

\- Lili, nós não podemos obrigá-la, se ela não quer.

\- Eu agradeço muito a sua oferta, mas a verdade é que estou louca de vontade para ver como ficou Cair Paravel - ela tentou explicar.

\- Pelo menos fique para a festa de noivado, será dentro de alguns dias. Você também virá ao casamento, não é ? - tanto Caspian quanto Susan assustaram-se diante de tal sugestão.

\- Eu prometo ficar até à festa de noivado - disse Susan, tentando fugir do assunto do casamento, e tentando distrair Liliandil, o que funcionou, já que ela sentiu-se satisfeita com a resposta da rainha. Sem dizerem mais nada, os três continuaram a comer, sem falarem mais sobre o assunto.

* * *

O dia da festa de noivado não demorou muito a chegar, os dias tinham passado voando, para os habitantes do castelo. Liliandil ocupada com os preparativos da festa, Caspian com os seus deveres reais e Susan com os planos para a sua partida. Agora todos estavam se arrumando para o grande evento. Susan olhava-se no espelho com o vestido azul-claro que Liliandil havia conseguido para ela, realmente a favorecia, e combinava perfeitamente com a tiara prateada que ela usava. Ela pôs a mão na sua barriga, e, embora ainda estivesse totalmente plana, pela primeira vez notou como ela estava dura, ele lembrava-se bem de que, quando a sua mãe estava grávida de Edmund e de Lucy, sentia-se exatamente do mesmo modo, era o primeiro sinal de que o seu filho estava mesmo ali.

\- Você já está pronta, Susan ? - perguntou Liliandil, entrando no quarto, usando um vestido lilás realmente bonito - Caspian está nos esperando para descer ao pátio - ela tinha decidido realizar a festa ao ar livre, queria que as estrelas preenchessem o lugar quando a noite caísse, e, para ela, era uma forma de incluir a sua família neste evento.

\- Sim, já estou pronta - as duas caminharam até onde estaca Caspian, que tentou disfarçar quando viu Susan, ela estava incrivelmente bela, mas, naquela noite, sua atenção devia estar focalizada em sua noiva, não nela. Ele segurou a mão de Liliandil e sorriu-lhe antes de sair do castelo, com Susan atrás deles.

Quando eles saíram, as pessoas aplaudiram-nos, e, enquanto passavam ao lado deles, faziam uma pequena reverência. A seguir, alguns lordes deram algumas palavras de congratulações aos futuros esposos, e brindaram. Como era de se esperar, Caspian e Liliandil abriram a pista de dança. Liliandil estava muito nervosa, já que nunca tinha feito nada simular antes, mas, com a orientação do seu noivo, conseguiu dançar sem maiores preocupações. Dançaram durante algumas músicas, e, nesse meio-tempo, ela viu que Susan estava sentada e estivera rejeitando os convites para dançar que tinha recebido. Ela não quis que a amiga ficasse sentada o tempo todo, por isso propôs a Caspian que dançasse com ela.

\- Você tem certeza ?

\- Sim, ela ficou sentada esse tempo todo, dance um pouco com ela enquanto eu descanso - Caspian apenas assentiu e aproximou-se da rainha sem conseguir evitar lembrar-se do dia da sua coroação.

\- Me concede uma dança ? - Susan surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo ali.

\- E liliandil ?

\- Ela está descansando por um instante.

\- Não estou certa de que seja uma boa idéia... - começou a protestar Susan, um pouco nervosa.

\- Ela está de acordo, inclusive foi ela quem propôs isto. Além do mais, acho que iria parecer mais estranho se você me rejeitasse agora que eu estou à sua frente - ele sorriu de forma divertida. Susan segurou-lhe a mão e novamente ambos sentiram uma corrente conhecida percorrer os seus corpos. Sem dizerem mais nada, ambos caminharam até a pista de dança e começaram a dançar.

\- A propósito, parabéns pelo seu noivado com Liliandil, acho que eu não tinha lhe felicitado antes - ela sorriu, tentando esconder a dor que dizer aquelas palavras lhe provocava - No pouco tempo em que a conheço, dei-me conta de que ela é uma excelente jovem, eu entendo porque você a escolheu.

\- Obrigado, Susan - respondeu o rei, desejando que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

\- Como foi, exatamente, que você a conheceu ? Liliandil nunca me falou sobre isso - para falar a verdade, a rainha tinha evitado o assunto a todo custo nas últimas semanas. Caspian, um pouco relutante a fazê-lo, contou-lhe sobre a viagem que tinha realizado, como tinha se encontrado com os seus irmãos e com o seu primo, sobre como tinham chegado àquela ilha, e como foi que decidiu torná-la sua esposa.

\- Você tem razão, ela está repleta de bondade - finalmente ele sorriu-lhe com sinceridade, e em seguida acrescentou: - Ainda não consigo acreditar que Eustace esteve aqui, é a última pessoa que eu conseguiria imaginar em Nárnia. Ambos começaram a rir quando, de repente, Susan viu um movimento estranho no telhado, mas não podia ter certeza se tratava-se ou não de algum guarda, mas ela tinha entendido que a todos tinha sido dado o dia de folga por causa da celebração. Nesse instante, como se tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta, ela percebeu que aquele desconhecido portava uma arma que ela conhecia perfeitamente, um arco, e, com ele, apontava diretamente para Caspian. A flecha já estava posta e ele estava pronto para atirar. Susan percebeu que não teria tempo para avisar o que estava prestes a acontecer, então ela fez a única coisa que podia em tão pouco tempo: virou-se abruptamente para Caspian para, em seguida, empurrá-lo com todas as suas forças, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão, e, quase no mesmo instante, ela sentiu uma intensa dor nas costas.

A flecha tinha atingido-a.

* * *

 **N/T:** Continua no Capítulo 4.


	4. Descobertas

_**Capítulo 4: Descobertas**_

Caspian não tivera tempo para avaliar o que tinha acontecido, ele apenas viu-se no chão e, imediatamente, procurou Susan com o olhar. Ao vê-la, percebeu nela uma expressão de dor, escutou a gritaria das pessoas e alguém a dizer:

\- Feriram a rainha - ele não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar-se e tomar Susan em seus braços, ela parecia estar prestes a desmaiar.

\- Susan ! - ele gritou, verdadeiramente preocupado, e viu a flecha que ela tinha enterrada em seu dorso. Ele aproximou-a mais do seu corpo, e, aos poucos, compreendeu o que tinha acontecido. Susan o tinha salvado, aquela flecha fora dirigida a ele, não a ela. Sua angústia aumentou quando viu a quantidade de sangue que a rainha estava perdendo; sem pensar, ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou: - Você vai ficar bem, meu amor, eu prometo - ele separou-se dela e começou a dar ordens para que capturassem o culpado.

Liliandil, no mesmo instante, procurou por um médico, e, correndo, aproximou-se dos reis.

\- Susan ! - do jeito que puderam, eles deitaram-na no chão, e ela notou que, lentamente, a rainha começava a fechar os olhos. Sabia que isso não era um bom sinal - Susan, não feche os olhos, fique conosco - disse ela, enquanto o médico começava a examinar o ferimento. Todos tinham ficado em silêncio, com exceção dos guardas, que puseram-se em marcha para capturar o agressor.

\- Temos de tirá-la daqui, eu preciso tirar a flecha e estancar a hemorragia o quanto antes - Caspian apressou-se a levantá-la, e eles levaram-na para um quarto.

Enquanto o médico ocupava-se com a rainha, Caspian andava de um lado para o outro, fora do quarto, preocupado com o bem-estar da rainha. Liliandil nunca o tinha visto tão preocupado, parecia que a qualquer momento ele ia enlouquecer, se não lhe dessem notícias de Susan em breve, e, além do mais, ele nem sequer tinha percebido que estava com a camisa totalmente coberta de sangue. Nada parecia lhe importar.

\- Ela vai ficar bem, está em muito boas mãos - tentou acalmá-lo, mas não funcionou muito. Liliandil, ao perceber que suas tentativas seriam inúteis, decidiu sentar-se, e passou-se bastante tempo antes do médico finalmente sair daquele quarto.

\- Ela encontra-se estável, mas tem que descansar. Felizmente a flecha não danificou nada importante, foi a perda de sangue que causou o desmaio que ela teve, mas tanto Sua Majestade quanto o bebê estão bem.

\- Bebê ? Que bebê ? - perguntou Caspian, confuso.

\- Não sei se você estava ciente, Sua Majestade, mas a rainha está grávida.

Grávida ! Grávida ! Aquilo ressoou pela mente do rei. Susan não lhe dissera que estava esperando um filho. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava escutando, perguntou-se como não tinha sido capaz de dar-se conta de tal situação. Isso significava que ela tinha seguido em frente, que tinha outro homem em sua vida. Tolamente, ele tivera a esperança de que ainda fosse o dono do seu coração, mas estava claro que isso não era verdade. Depois de sentir uma enorme tristeza diante de tal pensamento, de repente ele começou a sentir uma enorme fúria dentro de si ao imaginar Susan com outra pessoa, entregando-se do mesmo modo como se entregara a ele. Sentiu cada fibra do corpo arder e fechou os punhos com uma força incrível.

Liliandil também tentava assimilar a notícia, ela jamais imaginara que Susan carregasse um bebê em seu ventre. Ela mergulhou um pouco em seus pensamentos, antes de notar o quão tenso estava o seu noivo. Pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro, já que imaginava que a notícia também tinha sido impactante para ele, mas jamais tinha esperado que ele se desvencilhasse abruptamente do seu abraço e perguntasse:

\- Você sabia ?

\- Não, Caspian, eu desconhecia a condição dela.

\- Há quanto tempo ela está grávida ? - Caspian perguntou ao médico.

\- Eu não saberia lhe responder com precisão, Sua Majestade, já que não falei pessoalmente com a rainha, mas,devido ao tamanho da barriga, eu calcularia que de uns dois ou três meses - Caspian agarrou os cabelos, frustrado, tentando pensar com coerência, por causa da sua raiva.

\- Bem, isto é bastante surpreendente - disse Liliandil - Mas é bom saber que ambos estão bem.

O médico deu algumas últimas instruções antes de ir embora, às quais Liliandil escutou com atenção, ao passo que Caspian nem parecia estar no local, nem sequer teve a cortesia de agradecer ao médico pelo seu trabalho e despedir-se dele.

Alguns segundos depois de ele ter deixado o local, Caspian finalmente teve a decência de falar:

\- Por que ela não nos contou nada ?

\- Eu não sei, Caspian, talvez nem mesmo ela estivesse a par da sua condição.

\- Duvido muito - o rei estava realmente irritado - Ela não pode ficar aqui.

\- Como ? - não acreditando que ele estivesse sugerindo tal coisa.

\- Se as pessoas ficarem sabendo disso, ela será malvista e marcada, e seu filho também.

\- Acho que não estou entendendo, você quer pô-la para fora daqui ? Depois de ela ter salvado a sua vida ?

\- Você não entende...

\- Não, eu não entendo o que você está dizendo, Susan acabou de salvar sua vida e é minha amiga, eu não vou deixar que você a ponha para fora daqui - pela primeira vez, Liliandil mostrou-se firme, decidida e até mesmo um pouco irritada com o seu noivo, por ter dito aquilo. Caspian, por um instante, quis contradizê-la, mas preferiu retirar-se do local antes que ele dissesse alguma outra coisa da qual posteriormente viesse a se arrepender.

Liliandil, ainda intrigada com a atitude dele, passou toda a noite ao lado de Susan, cuidando dela, e, ao mesmo tempo, analisando o que tinha acontecido naquela noite: Susan salvando o seu noivo, e ele agindo da forma como agira, jamais tinha visto Caspian agindo daquele modo, não parecia ser ele mesmo; pela primeira vez, ela começou a se perguntar que tipo de relacionamento os dois tinham, já que tinha certeza de que ele nunca teria agido assim com uma simples amiga, ou talvez, apenas talvez, ela estivesse dando atenção demais a tudo isso. Decidiu que depois teria tempo para pensar naquilo e preferiu focalizar a sua atenção na rainha.

O Sol começou a subir quando Susan finalmente acordou, ela não sabia onde estava nem o que tinha acontecido, só estava sentindo muitas dores, e tentou se levantar.

\- Não se mexa, Susan, você vai se machucar mais - aos poucos, a rainha começou a se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, e a pri9meira coisa que passou pela sua mente foi:

\- O meu bebê ?

\- Ele está bem, Susan - ela suspirou, aliviada - Vocês dois estão.

\- E Caspian ? - Liliandil não pôde evitar fazer uma careta ao lembrar-se da atitude do seu noivo.

\- Ele também está bem, você salvou-lhe a vida.

\- Ele já ficou sabendo sobre...? - ela não terminou a frase, pois Liliandil lhe respondeu:

\- Sim, ele já sabe. Você devia ter nos contado, Susan, o que você fez ontem foi muito arriscado para você e para o bebê.

\- Eu agi sem pensar - ela simplesmente respondeu.

\- E eu lhe sou grata por isso - ela deu-lhe um sorriso sincero, e, depois de alguns segundos, acrescentou: - Susan, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta muito pessoal ?

\- É claro.

\- Quem é o pai do seu filho ? - essa simples pergunta deixou Susan muito nervosa, ela abriu a boca algumas vezes, enquanto tentava inventar alguma história sobre isso, mas, quando estava prestes a responder, alguém abriu a porta.

\- Com licença, posso entrar ? - era Caspian.

\- Entre - respondeu Susan, tentando, desse modo, evitar responder à pergunta de Liliandil.

Caspian, ao entrar no quarto, parecia muito envergonhado, e era assim que se sentia, já que, há algumas horas, quando finalmente conseguiu pensar com clareza na situação, deu-se conta de que tinha agido e tinha dito coisas muito injustas. Tinha deixado-se levar pela raiva e pela pouca vontade que tinha de ver Susan ter o filho de outra pessoa.

\- Como você está se sentindo, Susan ?

\- Bem, com algumas dores, mas muito bem - ela olhou-o fixamente nos olhos - Como você está ? - Caspian ficou surpreso por ela ter lhe perguntado isso.

\- Eu ? Estou mais do que bem, você salvou a minha vida.

Ele olhou para Liliandil por um instante e perguntou:

\- Você me permitiria um momento a sós com a rainha ? - Liliandil não se surpreendeu com aquele pedido, pois podia ver o arrependimento nos olhos do seu noivo, e imaginava que, de algum modo, ele queria corrigir o dano que causara.

\- É claro - ela sorriu com carinho para Susan, e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável por alguns segundos, até que Caspian falou:

\- Obrigado por salvar a minha vida - Susan apenas assentiu, e desviou o seu olhar para a janela.

\- Então, você está grávida.

Susan voltou a assentir sem se virar para vê-lo, ela temia que, de algum modo, ele descobrisse a verdade.

\- Você devia ter nos contado.

\- Eu não queria e nem quero que meu filho fique marcado - ela finalmente olhou-o - Estou me preparando para a ir para Cair Paravel, por isso não encontrei uma ocasião para falar.

\- Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser, Liliandil e eu iremos ajudá-la como pudermos...

\- Eu já decidi - ela o interrompeu - Nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso.

Caspian sentou-se do lado da cama e disse:

\- Está bem, mas lembre-se de que você e seu filho sempre serão bem-vindos aqui - ele segurou-lhe a mão, acariciando a parte de trás dela, e assim eles permaneceram por um bom tempo, até que de repente ele voltou a quebrar o silêncio: - Susan, eu gostaria de lhe perguntar algo a respeito do pai do seu filho.

* * *

 **N/T:** Continua no Capítulo 5.


	5. Repetindo momentos

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas suas reviews e por sua paciência, deixo-lhes aqui o próximo capítulo. É um pouco curto, mas espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: Repetindo momentos**_

Tentando agir calmamente, Susan manteve-se em silêncio, esperando que Caspian fizesse a sua pergunta:

\- Ele é do seu mundo ?

\- Sim - respondeu Susan, tentando parecer honesta.

\- E ele sabe sobre...?

\- Não, não sabe, eu não tenho um relacionamento com ele, nem sequer o conheço, foi algo de apenas uma noite - ela continuava tentando ser fria diante disso, mas no fundo odiava mentir dessa forma para Caspian.

\- Algo de apenas uma noite, com um desconhecido ? - perguntou o rei, intrigado, já que não era uma expressão muito conhecida por ele. Ele sabia que isso era uma coisa que alguns homens faziam, mas não as mulheres. Jamais imaginou que Susan fosse capaz de fazer algo assim.

\- Sim, por isso este bebê é apenas meu - ela colocou a mão na sua barriga e voltou a desviar o olhar.

\- Susan, toda criança precisa de um pai, de qualquer figura paterna que seja. Eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei disso - ela continuou com o olhar perdido através da porta, como se não o estivesse escutando. Caspian tocou a bochecha dela com a mão e, gentilmente, obrigou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos - Você entende o que eu estou lhe dizendo ? - Susan assentiu, e não pôde evitar derramar uma lágrima; mesmo assim, ela não disse uma só palavra. Aos poucos, uma mistura de tristeza, medo e incerteza começou a invadi-la por completo e, sem conseguir se conter, ela pôs-se a chorar profundamente. Caspian se assustou ao ver a reação dela e imediatamente a abraçou. Deixou que ela aliviasse a pressão por completo, enquanto acariciava-lhe as costas com todo o amor que sentia por ela.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem, Susan, eu lhe prometo - ele lhe repetia várias vezes. Nunca a tinha visto assim e isso o deixava um pouco preocupado.

Quando Susan finalmente começou a se acalmar, Caspian deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa e separou-a de si lentamente, para poder olhá-la novamente nos olhos.

\- Susan, você gostaria que eu fosse o pai do seu filho ? - isso definitivamente a pegara de surpresa.

\- O quê ?

\- Se você precisa de uma figura paterna para o bebê, poderia ser eu - ela não podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

\- Mas... mas você vai se casar, vai ter filhos com Liliandil, isso não seria justo com ela.

\- Susan, eu tenho certeza de que ela vai concordar com isso, eu não estou dizendo que vou deixá-la, ainda vou me casar com ela, mas eu gostaria de ser como um pai para o seu bebê.

\- Eu... eu... - ela realmente não sabia o que dizer. Caspian queria ser o pai adotivo do bebê, sem saber que, na verdade, era o verdadeiro pai. Achou que ele provavelmente tinha razão, talvez o seu bebê merecesse um pai, e quem melhor do que o verdadeiro pai. Sentiu uma grande culpa e uma enorme necessidade de contar-lhe a verdade, contar-lhe sobre aquele segredo que poderia mudar completamente as suas vidas. Finalmente ela falou:

\- Caspian, o bebê que eu estou esperando é...

\- Sua Majestade ! Perdoe-me pela interrupção, está sendo requisitada a sua presença na sala da coroação, para levar a cabo o julgamento do acusado - Trumpkin entrou, um pouco agitado no quarto, sem nem sequer bater.

\- Bem, Susan, acho que agora eu preciso ir, preciso garantir que o agressor pague pelo que fez, mas quero que você pense no que eu lhe disse, está bem ? - Susan não pôde dizer nada, após ele acrescentar: - Descanse - e ele saiu do quarto, seguido por Trumpkin.

Não demorou muito até Liliandil voltar ao quarto, seguida por uma empregada, que trazia o café da manhã.

\- Eu trouxe algo para você comer.

\- Muito obrigada - a comida foi colocada em frente a Susan, e a jovem saiu do quarto. Susan olhou para Liliandil e acrescentou: - Eu realmente agradeço por tudo o que você tem feito por mim.

\- Não há de quê - ela sorriu - Foi um prazer - ela realmente tinha um grande apreço pela rainha.

\- Mesmo assim, eu sinto que lhe devo tanto.

\- Você não me deve nada, me ofertar a sua amizade foi mais do que suficiente - sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, antes de acrescentar: - Na verdade, eu já lhe considero a minha melhor amiga - esta última sentença fez com que aumentasse o sentimento de culpa que Susan sentia, para ela foi como receber um tapa com luvas de pelica - Você está bem, Susan ? Está se sentindo mal ? Parece que você esteve chorando. Por acaso Caspian fez algo que...?

\- Não, ele se comportou muito bem comigo, e eu realmente estou me sentindo bem - ela sorriu, para tentar convencê-la.

\- Assim espero - Susan deu uma mordida no seu pão, se bem que, para ser sincera, ela não tinha nenhuma fome, queria que Liliandil acreditasse que ela estava bem.

\- E você, já tomou o café da manhã ?

\- Sim, eu o tomei enquanto conversava com Caspian - Liliandil ficou olhando-a por alguns minutos, enquanto ela comia, quando de repente se animou a perguntar:

\- Susan, o que se sente ao estar grávida ?

A rainha não esperava por esta pergunta, mas respondeu com sinceridade:

\- É algo difícil de se descrever, embora eu não esteja grávida há muito tempo, mas, para mim, é algo simplesmente maravilhoso. Saber que se terá um filho pelo qual viver e a quem amar, mas tenho de admitir que nem tudo são flores. Os enjôos e o descontrole emocional são coisas terríveis - esta última parte fez com que ambas rissem um pouco.

\- Você acha que será um menino ?

\- Não posso garantir, mas sim, sempre o imaginei como um - ela sorriu ao pensar naquilo - Por que você está me perguntando tudo isso ?

\- Curiosidade, eu acho, sei que algum dia isso vai acontecer comigo, e a verdade é que me assusta um pouco. Quando eu me casar com Caspian, todo mundo vai esperar que eu tenha o herdeiro dele, e isso é uma grande responsabilidade - Liliandil se assustava muito mais ao pensar nisso.

\- Isso é o que você mais teme ?

\- Sim, embora eu me assuste um pouco com o processo para que isso aconteça - Susan tentou não reagir diante daquele comentário. Apenas acariciou o ombro dela e tentou encorajá-la:

\- Você verá que as coisas vão sair bem, não se preocupe antes da hora.

\- Sim, provavelmente você está com a razão, eu estou me precipitando muito - ela sorriu um pouco antes de acrescentar: - O que é um fato é que, apesar de todo o meu medo, para mim será uma honra dar filhos a Caspian - ela podia imaginar como seriam eles, com os seus cabelos brilhantes e os olhos do rei. Seriam crianças totalmente encantadoras.

\- Liliandil, você ama Caspian ?

\- Por que outro motivo eu me casaria com ele ? - perguntou ela, surpresa com aquela pergunta.

\- Você tem razão, foi uma pergunta tola - respondeu Susan, voltando sua atenção para a comida, enquanto sentia seu coração partir-se novamente. Isso a tinha ajudado a tomar a decisão final.

* * *

Os dias começaram a passar e Susan continuou recuperando-se muito bem. O agressor revelara ser um rebelde do governo de Caspian e imediatamente foi preso. Pouco a pouco, as coisas foram voltando à "normalidade", em Nárnia. Caspian encarregando-se de seus deveres reais, Liliandil cuidando dos preparativos para o casamento e Susan organizando a sua partida, ela finalmente tinha decidido seguir com o seu plano inicial, pois sentia que isso era o melhor para todos.

\- Você tem certeza de que precisa ir ? - Liliandil lhe perguntara pela quinta vez naquele dia, enquanto Susan subia em uma carruagem; ela realmente não queria que Susan fosse embora, era a única amiga que ela tinha, e a quem ela mais estimava.

\- Sim, Liliandil, você sabe que eu já estava com isso planejado há bastante tempo.

\- Mas...

\- Deixe-a, Lili, nós devemos respeitar a sua decisão - ele olhou para Susan, diretamente nos olhos, mas tentando esconder a dor e o pânico que sentia ao vê-la partir novamente. Susan assentiu, agradecendo pelo seu apoio e compreensão.

\- Você virá para o casamento, não é ? - perguntou Liliandil.

\- Sim, eu vou estar aqui - ela respondeu, embora não tivesse certeza de que iria, não sabia se seria capaz de fazer isso.

\- Cuide dela, Trumpkin - disse Caspian, depois de um instante.

\- Eu o farei com a minha vida, Majestade - jurou Trumpkin, no cavalo em que ia montado.

Finalmente, eles começaram a avançar. E, enquanto os via se afastarem, Liliandil deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, enquanto Caspian tentava se manter em seu lugar, controlando-se para não sair correndo atrás de Susan. Mais uma vez, ela estava se afastando da sua vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** No próximo capítulo, será o casamento real.

* * *

 **N/T:** Continua no Capítulo 6.


	6. Casamento real

_**Capítulo 6: Casamento real**_

Num piscar de olhos as semanas restantes se passaram, e o grande dia havia chegado, o casamento real seria realizado. Todas as pessoas estavam extasiadas, e todos os preparativos já estavam prontos para a grande cerimônia. No palácio, os noivos estavam aprontando-se para o tão esperado momento.

\- Tem certeza de que é isso o que deseja fazer ? - perguntou Trumpkin a Caspian, enquanto este último olhava pela janela do seu quarto, esperando que chegasse a hora do início da cerimônia. Neste momento, estava dominado por diferentes emoções, mas nenhuma delas era felicidade. Sentia como se estivesse traindo a confiança e o amor de sua noiva, já que, ao invés de sentir-se emocionado e feliz pelo acontecimento, sentia que seu coração oprimia-se cada vez mais. Uma grande parte dele sentia que estava cometendo um enorme erro ao fazer isso, mas ele era um homem de palavra, e não iria quebrar a promessa que fizera.

Trumpkin podia ver claramente a ausência de alegria no rei, e ele sabia exatamente a causa disso; assim como muitos outros que chegaram a presenciar o romance entre Caspian e Susan, ele conseguia perceber perfeitamente a diferença no olhar do rei antes e agora. Desejara que Caspian reconsiderasse antes de as coisas chegarem a este ponto, e ainda tinha esperança de que tudo pudesse mudar, esse era o motivo pelo qual estava participando do evento. Além do mais, Susan tinha lhe pedido tão amavelmente que ele não pôde negar, ela lhe pedira que ele fosse como seu representante, já que ela estava muito "indisposta" para participar, devido à sua condição. Ela já estava com cinco meses de gravidez.

Neste momento, a única coisa que podia fazer era tentar fazer o rei refletir sobre o assunto.

\- É claro que estou, Trumpkin - respondeu Caspian, enquanto ajustava o seu traje real - Quanto tempo falta para começar a cerimônia ?

\- Ainda temos vinte minutos, Sua Majestade. Precisa de ajuda com mais alguma coisa ?

\- Não, Trumpkin. Vá na frente, se quiser, daqui a pouco eu lhe alcanço.

Ele fez uma leve reverência e começou a andar até à saída, mas parou na porta e voltou o seu olhar para o rei antes de acrescentar:

\- Lembre-se de que o que está prestes a fazer irá determinar completamente a sua vida, Sua Majestade. Com licença - e saiu do quarto. Isso fez com que o rei voltasse a se perder em meio aos seus pensamentos, minutos antes do seu casamento.

Por sua vez, Liliandil estava em frente ao espelho, enquanto uma das empregadas de maior confiança terminava de ajustar o seu vestido e o seu arranjo.

\- Não está muito nervosa por causa do casamento ? - atreveu-se perguntar a empregada Karin, já que Liliandil sempre lhe inspirara confiança e abertura para falar com ela.

\- Na verdade, sim - respondeu Liliandil - E não apenas por causa do casamento. De agora em diante eu vou me tornar rainha, e não sei se estou pronta para isso.

\- Você será uma excelente rainha, eu lhe asseguro - ela fez um último arranjo no vestido - Se me permite dizer, você está belíssima.

\- Muito obrigada, Karin - ela voltou a estudar o seu reflexo no espelho e acrescentou: - Como eu gostaria que Susan estivesse aqui, ela me ajudaria bastante com tudo isso - ela suspirou - Só espero que ela esteja bem.

\- A Rainha Susan é muito forte, não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. Para ser sincera, estou bastante surpresa por vocês serem amigas, apesar das circunstâncias.

\- Circunstâncias ? - perguntou Liliandil, confusa. Não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com isso.

\- Sim, bem, considerando o passado dos reis...

\- Passado dos...? Não, eu não estou entendendo o que você está falando, Karin.

\- Sim, estou falando do romance que o Rei Caspian e a Rainha Susan tiveram no passado - ao ver a expressão do rosto de Liliandil, percebeu que ela não sabia disso - Você não sabia ? - ela estava surpresa surpresa.

\- Romance ? - Liliandil não estava entendendo nada . Sentia-se como se um jato de água gelada caísse por cima dela - Os dois ? Quando foi isso ?

\- Foi durante a última visita da rainha a Nárnia, muito antes de o rei ter lhe conhecido. Não se sabe exatamente como começou, para ser sincera, mas dizem as más línguas no castelo que, no dia da coroação, eles passaram a noite juntos, mas, como eu lhe disse, é só um boato. O que é verdade é que, quando ele teve de retornar ao seu mundo, eles se despediram com um beijo, porque achavam que jamais voltariam a se ver.

\- Mas Susan voltou.

\- Bem, sim, mas o rei já estava comprometido com você - Liliandil estava em total estado de choque, não conseguia processar o que tinha acabado de lhe contar. Mas finalmente conseguia compreender muitas das atitudes que tinha visto em ambos, e que, antes, não questionara. Não entendia como tinha negligenciado tudo aquilo.

Karin, por sua vez, sentia-se realmente triste pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- Lamento ter arruinado o seu dia, senhorita, eu pensei que você sabia, e acho que merece saber.

\- Não se preocupe, Karin, você tinha razão, eu tinha o direito de saber. Afinal de contas, serei a esposa de Caspian, e mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que saber disso.

\- Mas não está aborrecida comigo ou com a Rainha Susan ?

\- De modo algum - ela foi totalmente sincera, não sentia nem um pingo de rancor por Caspian ou por ela, nem mesmo por Susan, por ter escondido-lhe a verdade. Pelo contrário, sentia-se muito triste pela situação dela - Obrigada por ter me contado, Karin.

\- Se lhe serve de alguma coisa. Lembre-se de que o rei escolheu você - disse Karin, tentando corrigir o seu erro - Acho que isso significa algo, não é ? - mas Liliandil não lhe respondeu.

* * *

A cerimônia teve início. Caspian estava posicionado no devido lugar, enquanto esperava que sua noiva entrasse no lugar. Aslan seria o responsável pelo casamento, e ele mostrava-se sereno e calmo, não fez nenhum comentário antes de a cerimônia ter início.

Quando Liliandil entrou no local, todos ficaram de pé. Ela estava realmente linda com o vestido branco que usava, todo o seu corpo brilhava esplendorosamente, mostrando com clareza a sua origem estelar. Tomou a mão de Caspian e ficaram em frente a Aslan, que finalmente falou com seriedade e reflexão, dando as boas-vindas a todos para o grande acontecimento que estava se realizando. Mas nem Caspian nem Liliandil conseguiam concentrar-se no casamento, ambos estavam submersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Liliandil ainda tentando assimilar a informação que tinha recebido há alguns minutos e Caspian sentindo-se culpado por estar pensando em outra mulher, que não era a sua noiva; em alguns momentos, imaginava que a mulher que estava ao seu lado era a rainha de cabelos negros, odiava não dar a atenção que a noiva merecia, já que, dentro de poucos minutos, ela se tornaria a sua esposa. De repente, ouviu Aslan dizer:

\- Muitos pessoas estão aqui reunidas para celebrar a união do rei e da nova rainha de Nárnia, que, juntos, irão governar estas terras e ajudarão os seus súditos em todos os momentos, mas eu gostaria que, por um instante, nós pudéssemos tirar toda essa responsabilidade de cima dos seus ombros e celebrar somente ao homem e à mulher que decidem unir as suas vidas por algo mais do que um compromisso. Temos de nos lembrar que este tipo de união deve sempre estar repleta de sinceridade e respeito, mas, principalmente, de um amor puro, pois é o únjico elemento que irá ajudá-los a combater todas as barreiras que surjam, por mais difíceis que sejam. É o ingrediente principal de um bom e sólido matrimônio. Por isso eu lembro-lhes, nunca esqueçam de viver sem este grande capítulo das suas vidas - ele deteve-se por um instante, antes de começar com os votos de casamento. A primeira a começar foi Liliandil, que tomou uma lufada de ar, e disse:

\- Eu, Liliandil... eu... - ela estava muito nervosa e voltou a tomar outra golfada de ar.

\- Acalme-se, Lili - Caspian tentou tranqüilizá-la.

\- Eu... - ela olhou Caspian fixamente nos olhos - Eu... eu realmente não posso - e, para surpresa de todos, ela saiu correndo do local. Depois de alguns segundos, quando finalmente conseguiu reagir, Caspian correu atrás dela.

Quando conseguiu alcançá-la, pouco depois da saída, ele segurou-a gentilmente pelos braços e perguntou-lhe:

\- O que há de errado ?

\- Não posso me casar com você.

\- Por que não ?

\- Porque você ama Susan, e ela te ama - isso deixou Caspian completamente mudo, já que não esperava por essa resposta, nem sequer sabia que ela tivesse conhecimento daquilo - Eu não posso interferir em um amor como o de vocês, muito menos trair e machucar a minha melhor amiga - ela suspirou - Agora entendo porque ela não queria vir ao casamento.

\- Eu lamento por não ter lhe contado antes, Lili - ele não podia negar absolutamente nada e soltou-lhe os braços.

\- Isso não importa mais, porém por que você não me contou ?

\- Eu não queria machucar você.

\- Bem, me machucou mais ficar sabendo como eu soube, eu realmente acredito que te amo, Caspian, mas não posso me casar com você quando você ainda sente-se assim, não quando você ainda ama Susan.

\- Lili, eu tenho um compromisso com você, e... - ele tentou reparar o assunto.

\- Isto não deve ser por compromisso. Por acaso você não ouviu Aslan ? Isto só pode ser por amor, é assim que tem de ser - Caspian baixou o olhar, envergonhado, sem dizer mais nada, e Liliandil levantou-lhe o rosto para que ele a visse novamente, antes de perguntar: - Você me ama, Caspian ? Só se você me disser que sim eu volto lá para dentro, e nós continuaremos com o casamento.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos e um traço de culpa atravessou-lhe o olhar antes de responder:

\- Eu não posso, Liliandil. Eu realmente gosto de você, mas não te amo - ele suspirou - Meu coração ainda pertence a Susan, embora ela não sinta nada por mim - admitiu finalmente – Só levei isso adiante devido à promessa que lhe fiz.

\- Sei que você é um homem de palavra, Caspian, e lhe agradeço muitíssimo, mas não é o bastante. Você ama Susan, e tenho certeza de que ela ainda te ama, você deveria se casar com ela. Aliás, neste momento eu dou por encerrado qualquer obrigação que você possa sentir para comigo. Ponto.

\- Você é uma grande mulher, sabia ? - disse Caspian, sem poder evitar sorrir diante das possibilidades que aquilo representava, e ele deu um forte abraço em Liliandil antes de dizer: - Obrigado - sentia uma enorme felicidade naquele momento.

\- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa ? - perguntou Liliandil, quando interromperam o abraço.

\- Qualquer coisa, Lili.

\- É verdade que você e Susan... passaram a noite da sua coroação juntos ? - Caspian ficou totalmente vermelho com essa pergunta e apenas assentiu; embora não soubesse como ela tinha tomado conhecimento disso, sinceridade era o mínimo que Liliandil merecia depois de toda a situação, mas não pôde evitar perguntar:

\- Por que você está me perguntando isso ?

Liliandil olhou-o insegura, enquanto decidia se dizia ou não o que tinha em mente.

\- Porque... eu acho que o filho que Susan está esperando é seu.

\- O quê ? - perguntou Caspian, totalmente incrédulo - Isso é impossível ! Como poderia, quando isso aconteceu há mais de três anos ? Sugerir isso não tem a menor graça, Lili - disse ele, um pouco zangado com o assunto.

\- Lembre-se de que o tempo entre o nosso mundo e o dela é diferente. Eu lembro que ela me disse que, para ela, tinham se passado duas semanas depois da última visita dela a Nárnia, então eu acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza, de que o filho que ela está esperando é seu - Caspian estava em estado de choque.

\- Mas, se isso for verdade, por que ela não me contou ?

\- Não sei, acho que isso você tem de perguntar a ela - Caspian ia dizer mais alguma coisa, quando uma voz bastante conhecida falou.

\- Vejo que você finalmente está abrindo o seu coração, Caspian - ambos viraram-se para vê-lo.

\- Aslan, eu... realmente sinto muito por ter chegado tão longe com esta situação. Se eu soubesse que Susan voltaria...

\- Mas você não sabia, perdeu a fé de que algum dia isso pudesse acontecer e teve de viver com as conseqüências das suas decisões - Caspian ficou em silêncio - De fato eu compreendo perfeitamente porque você agiu desse modo, pelo seu povo, por sua obrigação, e isso está correto, mas você jamais deve esquecer o que diz o seu coração, nunca deve deixar de ouvi-lo.

\- É verdade o que Liliandil me falou ? Que o filho que Susan está esperando é meu ?

\- O que o seu coração lhe diz ? - Caspian analisou a pergunta por um instante, mas não demorou a decifrar aquilo que lhe dizia o seu interior.

\- É meu - Caspian sempre imaginou como seria se esse filho fosse dele e de Susan, agora que sabia e que tinha certeza de que isso era verdade, sentia-se extasiado, entusiasmado. Tinha de encontrar Susan e falar com ela, tinha de fazer isso agora. Ele olhou para Liliandil, e, como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando, ela lhe disse:

\- Vá procurá-la.

* * *

 **N/T:** Saindo do limbo, aqui está o Capítulo 6 de "Voltando para Você". Quando minha preguiça me ataca, é osso, porque já dava para ter terminado esta fic. Mas... eu prefiro deletar uma fic do que não terminá-la, e não pretendo deixar esta aqui incompleta.

Continua no Capítulo 7.


	7. Final

_**Capítulo 7: Final**_

Depois de uma viagem longa e cansativa, Caspian finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Desceu do cavalo no qual tinha vindo e deixou-o descansar perto de Cair Paravel. Apesar do cansaço que sentia, ele correu até o castelo e entrou sem avisar; imediatamente olhou para a Sala da Coroação, mas ela estava vazia. Ele continuou caminhando lentamente, esperando encontrar Susan em algum lugar, quando de repente sentiu algo pontiagudo às suas costas, no mesmo instante ele soube que tratava-se de uma espada.

\- Como ousa entrar aqui sem avisar ? É melhor que se identifique de uma vez, se não quiser ter as suas costas perfuradas por uma espada - Caspian imediatamente reconheceu a voz, e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

\- Glenstorm, sou eu, o Rei Caspian, lamento ter entrado assim - esperou que ele baixasse a espada para também baixar os braços e virar-se para vê-lo de frente.

\- Me desculpe, Sua Majestade, eu não o reconheci, e, como entrou sem bater, pensei que talvez pudesse ser um intruso.

\- Não se preocupe, Glenstorm, eu fico contente que você esteja protegendo muito bem o lugar - ficava aliviado ao saber que sua rainha estivesse sendo bem protegida por pessoas de confiança - Você sabe onde eu posso encontrar a Rainha Susan ?

\- Ela saiu para dar uma caminhada na praia há poucos instantes, não permitiu que ninguém a acompanhasse.

\- Muito obrigado, Glenstorm, eu vou procurá-la - e saiu correndo do lugar antes que ele pudesse responder.

Ele se apressou para chegar à praia, e, ao chegar, não tardou a ver a Rainha Susan ao longe, olhando para o mar. Por um momento, ficou perplexo, observando-a de onde ele estava, admirando a sua incontestável beleza e a linda forma que o corpo dela manifestava, por causa da gravidez. Para Caspian, não podia existir mulher mais bela do que ela. O rei foi se aproximando, e o seu nervosismo ia aumentando, já que finalmente poderia dizer a ela tudo o que estivera guardado no seu coração.

Susan, por sua vez, estava submersa em seus pensamentos, tentando controlar a tristeza que sentia, enquanto olhava para o horizonte e acariciava o seu ventre. Deixou escapar algumas lágrimas ao lembrar-se de que tinha perdido Caspian para sempre, quando, de repente, sentiu a presença de alguém, e, ao virar-se para ver de quem se tratava, ao longe ela deparou-se com a pessoa que menos esperava ver.

\- Caspian ?! - ela não podia acreditar que ele estava ali - O que você está fazendo aqui ?! - estava realmente intrigada, e esperava não estar sonhando com toda aquela situação. Caspian não respondeu e continuou avançando até ela com passos firmes e cada vez mais rápidos, até que começou a correr; quando eles finalmente ficaram frente a frente, Caspian estava um pouco ansioso, mas parecia totalmente determinado, enquanto Susan continuava confusa com a situação.

\- Caspian...? - antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Caspian pôs as mãos com gentileza sobre o rosto dela, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas e aproximando-se para beijá-la. Foi um beijo que pegou Susan de surpresa, mas no mesmo instante ela se deixou levar, foi um beijo que transmitiu muitos sentimentos guardados: tristeza, anseio, esperança, mas principalmente amor, muito amor, ambos sentiram como aos poucos os seus corpos iam sendo preenchidos por um total êxtase, e lembraram-se do quanto tinham sentido falta dos lábios um do outro...

\- Eu te amo - Caspian disse, finalmente, quando se separaram - Eu te amo, e queria lhe dizer isso há muito tempo - Susan não podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

\- Caspian, mas... mas eu não entendo. Eu pensei que você amava Liliandil, você ia se casar com ela, agorinha você presumivelmente deveria estar se casando com ela, e não aqui comigo, me dizendo isso.

\- A única mulher que eu amo é você, Susan, o noivado com Liliandil foi um erro, eu nunca deveria tê-la pedido em casamento. Eu fiz isso porque achei que nunca mais iria voltar a te ver, e achei que poderia chegar a me apaixonar por ela. Mas depois você chegou, e eu já estava comprometido - eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante, enquanto Susan tentava assimilar tudo aquilo que ele tinha lhe dito. Caspian, por sua vez, baixou o olhar para a proeminente barriga dela, e não pôde evitar sorrir com ternura.

\- Você está linda carregando o nosso filho no seu ventre - parecia maravilhoso pensar que iria ter um filho com ela.

\- Como você soube ?

\- Isso não importa mais, mas por que você não me contou ?

\- Porque eu não queria complicar mais as coisas e complicar o seu relacionamento com Liliandil, mas sim, eu sei que devia ter lhe contado - ela desviou o olhar para o mar, envergonhada, até que Caspian acariciou-lhe o rosto, para que ela voltasse a olhar para ele.

\- Entendo porque você fez isso e lamento muito ter machucado às duas com as minhas ações. Eu espero poder consertar os meus erros, Susan. Eu posso lhe perguntar algo ?

\- Diga.

\- Você ainda me ama ? Depois de tudo o que eu lhe fiz, você ainda sente amor por mim, ou será que já é muito tarde ? - Susan olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, tentando transmitir a sinceridade das seguintes palavras:

\- Eu te amo, Caspian, com todo o meu coração, e sempre te amarei, você foi a única razão pela qual eu decidi voltar para cá, isso nunca vai mudar.

Caspian processou as palavras dela por um instante, e, ao compreendê-las, somente pôde dizer:

\- Perdoe-me, Susan. Perdoe-me por ter perdido a esperança em nós dois e por não ter lutado. Você pode algum dia me perdoar ? - Susan apenas sorriu-lhe e o abraçou com força.

\- Eu te perdôo, Caspian.

\- Eu juro que nunca os deixarei.

\- Sei que não - ambos ficaram assim, abraçados por algum tempo, desfrutando de sua felicidade, até que Caspian interrompeu o abraço e afastou-se um pouco, sem soltar a mão da rainha.

\- Susan, eu sei que deveria esperar por um momento mais apropriado, e fazer isso de um modo mais formal, mas eu já não posso e nem quero guardar mais os meus pensamentos e os meus sentimentos - ele acariciou com bastante carinho a mão de Susan e olhou-a diretamente nos olhos - Susan Pevensie, este é um dos meus maiores desejos, e saber que você continua me amando me enche de esperança. O que eu quero dizer é que para mim seria uma grande honra torná-la minha esposa e minha rainha, e eu gostaria muito de perguntar se você aceita se casar comigo.

Susan estava completamente atônita pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir, no mesmo instante ela sentiu um êxtase enorme, e não demorou a responder:

\- É claro que eu aceito, Caspian - ambos sorriram como nunca antes tinham feito, antes de voltarem a se beijar, e, quando se separaram, Caspian disse:

\- Obrigado, meu amor, você acaba de fazer de mim o homem mais feliz de toda Nárnia - ambos riram como crianças, aproveitando o momento, e Caspian começou a acariciar novamente o ventre de Susan, até que ela se lembrou de um pequeno mas importante detalhe:

\- Mas e Liliandil ? Eu não quero magoá-la com tudo isso.

\- Ela sabe dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você, Susan, e é minha culpa por ela ter saído magoada. Nós vamos conduzir a situação do melhor modo possível, eu lhe prometo - isso deixou Susan um pouco mais calma, já que a última coisa que ela queria era magoar a pessoa que lhe oferecera a sua incondicional amizade.

\- É só isso o que eu lhe peço, amor - ela gostava de poder chamá-lo dessa maneira.

* * *

 _Alguns meses depois..._

Caspian tinha acabado de acordar e procurou com o olhar à sua rainha, mas não encontrou ninguém ao lado da sua cama. Ele levantou-se para procurar a mulher da sua vida, mas não conseguia encontrá-la em lugar nenhum e começou a se alarmar. Correu pelos corredores à procura de Susan, e foi até o quarto do seu filho. No quarto, estava apenas uma das empregadas (Karin), que aparentemente embalava Rilian, tentando fazê-lo dormir, mas não havia sinais de sua esposa em parte alguma:

\- Bom dia - o rei cumprimentou Karin, para chamar a sua atenção.

\- Bom dia, Sua Majestade – ela fez uma pequena reverência ao vê-lo na entrada do quarto.

\- Como está Rilian ?

\- Muito bem, Sua Majestade, ele acabou de lanchar, e eu estou embalando-o.

\- Bom. Você sabe onde está a minha esposa ? - Karin olhou-o intrigada e parecia totalmente perplexa com a sua pergunta.

\- O senhor está bem, Sua Majestade ?

\- Por que não haveria de estar ? Eu lhe agradeceria muito se você pudesse me dizer onde encontrar a rainha.

\- Sua Majestade, está realmente se sentindo bem ? - ela fez uma pausa, enquanto tentava dialogar com ele - Lembre-se de que sua esposa morreu há algumas semanas.

\- O quê ?! Como se atreve a dizer tal coisa ? Essa é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

\- Mas não é nenhuma brincadeira.

\- Isso não é possível. Eu estive com ela ontem - Caspian sentia-se totalmente confuso e assustado.

\- Sua Majestade, há algumas semanas a sua esposa morreu, atacada por um monstro, inclusive o senhor a velou por semanas - o rei sentia-se cada vez mais perdido, quando aquilo tinha acontecido ? Ele lembrava-se de que tudo estava bem no dia anterior, e agora a sua esposa tinha sido assassinada há semanas; não tinha nenhuma dúvida do que a jovem lhe dizia, já que era evidente a sinceridade em suas palavras. Será que ele tinha enlouquecido ? Ao entender as palavras dela, uma enorme tristeza e impotência o invadiu.

\- Então Susan está morta, minha amada esposa está morta ? - a sua voz se estrangulou, por causa da vontade que sentia de chorar.

\- Susan ? - perguntou Karin, novamente confusa - Está se referindo à Rainha Susan ?

\- De quem mais eu estaria falando ?

\- Bem, de sua esposa, a Rainha Liliandil ? - isso causou uma grande irritação no rei, ao pensar que, de fato, tratava-se de uma brincadeira.

\- Já basta ! Isso não é algo com que se brinque ! Saia imediatamente do quarto, depois vamos conversar com seriedade ! - sem pensar duas vezes, uma assustada Karin apressou-se em sair do local.

Caspian aproximou-se do berço de seu filho para ter certeza de que ele estava bem e também para poder aplacar um pouco a sua irritação, já que vê-lo sempre o acalmava. Não podia vê-lo direito por causa do cobertor que cobria uma pequena parte da sua cabeça, e, ao tirá-lo, o rei ficou atônito.

Aquele bebê não podia ser seu filho, o bebê que estava no berço tinha os cabelos brilhantes, tão brilhantes como... Liliandil ? Isso não podia ser verdade, ele tinha se casado com Susan, e eles tiveram um filho juntos. Será que tudo fora um lindo sonho, e aquela era a sua realidade ? Ele se casara com Liliandil, e tivera um filho com ela ?

De repente, ele ouviu passos no corredor e, ao virar-se na direção da porta, viu a sua rainha passar caminhando. Apressou-se a segui-la para falar com ela e perguntar-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Ele chamou-a várias vezes, mas ela continuou caminhando, como se não estivesse ouvindo-o. Caspian aproximou-se e segurou-a pelo braço, recebendo uma resposta que pegou-o de surpresa:

\- Solte-me ! - ela parecia realmente assustada por ele estar segurando-a.

\- Amor, o que está acontecendo com você ?

\- O que há de errado com você ? Por que está me chamando assim ? Eu não o conheço ! - ela tentava escapar.

\- Susan, o que há ?

\- Como é que você sabe o meu nome ? Solte-me - Caspian a soltou, e foi quando finalmente percebeu que Susan parecia diferente. Vestia uma roupa estranha que ele nunca tinha visto antes, e seu penteado e arranjo também pareciam muito estranhos - Quem diabos é você ?

\- Sou eu, Caspian - respondeu ele, confuso e magoado com a ausência de reconhecimento de sua amada.

\- Eu não conheço nenhum Caspian, então me desculpe - ela deu meia-volta, mas Caspian voltou a segurá-la pelo pulso.

\- Eu sou o Rei Caspian, o rei de Nárnia, é claro que você me conhece - Susan olhou para ele, indignada e irritada.

\- Por acaso meus irmãos o contrataram para falar comigo ? Estão tão loucos assim ? É melhor que você não esteja querendo ver a minha cara de tola, eu sei muito bem que nem Nárnia e nem o tal Rei Caspian existem. São apenas produtos da imaginação dos meus irmãos, por isso vá dizer a eles que eu não vou cair em seus truques - ela tocou a ponta do nariz, frustrada, e acrescentou para si mesma : - Esses garotos precisam crescer, eles realmente são muito imaturos - ela olhou para Caspian, um pouco mais calma - Lamento que o tenham feito perder o seu tempo, senhor , e espero que lhe paguem, eu tenho de ir, tenha uma boa tarde - e, sem deixar que o rei respondesse algo, ela deu meia-volta, e, no final do corredor, encontrou-se com dois rapazes vestidos também de modo muito estranho, mas elegantes e formais. Susan tomou o braço de cada um deles, sorrindo-lhes provocantemente, e os três continuaram caminhando até à saída.

Caspian tentou segui-los, e gritou por Susan, totalmente arrasado, mas sem êxito algum. Aos poucos, tudo o que ele via foi se dissipando e ficando embaçado. Ao ver que não iria alcançá-los, ele jogou-se no chão, derrotado e chorando por toda a dor que sentia. Jamais tinha se sentido assim.

\- Esse era o destino original dos três - ele ouviu a voz de Aslan à distância, enquanto aproximava-se dele serenamente - Eu queria que você o visse para que pudesse dar-se conta do forte poder que têm as decisões, que você dê valor ao que tem neste momento e que continue escutando firmemente ao seu coração.

\- Foi horrível em todos os sentidos, Aslan, eu definitivamente não quero este futuro - ele ainda tentava se acalmar.

\- E não o terá, afinal vocês já construíram o seu presente e continuarão evoluindo no seu dia-a-dia, mas nunca se esqueça de que tudo poderia ter sido muito diferente. Nunca se perca no caminho que você decidiu tomar. Agora está na hora de eu me retirar, mas lembre-se bem do que acabei de dizer, em breve nós voltaremos a nos ver, Rei Caspian - ele sorriu, proporcionando uma grande paz a Caspian, antes de desaparecer totalmente.

\- Amor ! Amor ! Acorde ! - Caspian abriu lentamente os olhos e novamente estava em sua cama. Susan estava ao seu lado e olhava para ele realmente angustiada.

\- Susan ! - ele imediatamente levantou-se e a abraçou com força.

\- Caspian, você está bem ? - perguntou Susan, preocupada, já que Caspian tinha estado muito inquieto durante a noite, e em muitas ocasiões gritara o seu nome.

\- Susan, você está aqui.

\- É claro que estou. Onde mais eu estaria ? - ela sentiu a sua camisola se molhar, e foi então que percebeu que seu marido estava chorando, o que era extremamente raro de acontecer.

\- Meu amor, o que há ? - Caspian se afastou e tentou recuperar a compostura.

\- Foi só um pesadelo, isso é tudo.

\- Você quer falar sobre isso ?

\- É melhor depois, eu gostaria de ver Rilian por um instante - Susan ficou um pouco surpresa, mas respondeu:

\- Está bem, vamos.

Juntos, eles foram até o quarto do filho. Caspian, em nenhum instante, soltou a mão da esposa, não queria perdê-la de vista. Ao entrar, imediatamente lembrou-se daquele sonho macabro que teve e sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Lentamente, aproximaram-se do berço do seu filho, e ali estava ele, o príncipe Rilian, uma cópia exata do pai, mas com aqueles olhos peculiares da mãe. Com apenas seis meses de vida, era um pequenino muito vivaz e risonho. Era o tesouro dos reis.

\- Olha só quem acordou - Susan tomou o bebê nos braços, o qual estava acordado e muito sorridente. Caspian sentiu um enorme alívio ao saber que esta era a sua realidade, e não a do sonho que tivera. Imediatamente ele aproximou-se para abraçar as duas pessoas favoritas no mundo.

\- Eu os amo tanto ! - disse ele, com total convicção e felicidade. Não os trocaria por nada.

\- Nós também te amamos, Caspian - disse Susan, ainda surpresa, mas feliz com a atitude do marido.

Ambos usufruíam da sua pequena família, família que não estava destinada a existir, e, no entanto, ali estava.

Depois que Caspian e Susan ficaram noivos, passaram alguns dias em Cair Paravel, antes de voltarem ao castelo do rei. Quando chegaram, Liliandil já tinha tudo preparado, e já tinha preparado as pessoas para aquele momento. Nenhum telmarino ou narniano atreveu-se a perguntar ou a julgar o que havia acontecido, já que, além do mais, amavam a Rainha Susan, e havia um certo medo de punição só de se tentar, isso graças a Trumpkin, que tinha ameaçado-os. Receberam de braços abertos aquela que seria a nova esposa de Caspian e ao próximo herdeiro do trono. Embora Liliandil estivesse contente por eles e não se arrependesse de ter feito o que considerava certo, doía não ter um amor como o deles. Ela esperava encontrar, algum dia, alguém que a amasse da mesma forma como Caspian amava Susan.

O dia do casamento não demorou a chegar, e foi considerado um dos maiores eventos do reino. Aslan deu um grande e especial presente a Susan pela ocasião, permitiu que seus irmãos pudessem assistir ao casamento. Os Pevensie, principalmente Peter, ficaram muito surpresos por ela ter voltado a Nárnia, mas quando souberam o motivo da sua visita, alegraram-se no mesmo instante, embora Peter quase tenha infartado ao ficar sabendo que a irmã estava grávida, e tentado socar Caspian pelo mesmo motivo. No final, tudo se acalmou e tudo se resolveu da melhor maneira. Peter terminou dando-lhes a sua bênção, e pediu a Caspian para que cuidasse da irmã. A única tristeza, naquele dia, para eles, foi terem de partir mais uma vez, quando terminou o casamento real, e despedirem-se novamente de Susan, mas todos sabiam que ali ela era realmente feliz.

O nascimento de Rilian também foi um grande momento para o reino. Todos comemoraram sua chegada por mais de dois dias, as pessoas estavam extasiadas com a chegada do novo herdeiro, e, se por acaso restava alguma dúvida sobre a paternidade do rei, qualquer pessoa que visse o bebê não teria nenhuma dúvida sobre quem era o pai da criança. Os reis pediram para Liliandil ser a madrinha do pequenino, o que ela aceitou sem dúvida alguma, e com grande alegria. Ela se comportou como uma segunda mãe para o pequenino.

Infelizmente isto durou poucos meses, já que um dia Liliandil decidiu partir para procurar o seu próprio caminho, mas prometendo voltar para visitá-los e ver o seu amado afilhado. Tanto Susan quanto Caspian aceitaram, ambos queriam que ela encontrasse a sua felicidade, pois ela, mais do que ninguém, a merecia.

\- Que tal nós darmos uma caminhada pelo jardim ? - disse Caspian, ao ver que o Sol tinha nascido.

\- Eu adoraria. E o que diz o nosso pequeno príncipe ? - Susan olhou para o filho, e ele soltou uma linda risada, enquanto olhava para os seus pais.

\- Acho que isso é, definitivamente, um sim - disse Caspian, enquanto segurava o filho e levantava-o um pouco mais, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

\- Pronta, minha rainha ? - ele ofereceu a sua mão livre a Susan.

\- É claro que sim, meu rei - ela segurou-lhe a mão e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, antes de sair do quarto e continuar desfrutando do seu felizes para sempre, pois sabiam que o seu amor era capaz de superar tudo e iria durar para sempre. Até mesmo além da vida.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** E assim termina a fic, e espero que vocês tenham gostado. E MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA POR TODO O SEU APOIO E AS SUAS REVIEWS, como sempre são um grande motor para continuar.

Provavelmente eu vá escrever um capítulo extra para explicar o que aconteceu com Liliandil.

Estarei esperando pelos seus comentários.

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, a fic ainda não acaba aqui, pois ela tem mais dois capítulos extras.

Nos vemos nos capítulos extras 1 e 2.


	8. Extra 1: Liliandil

**N/A:** OLÁ NOVAMENTE :)

Aqui deixo-lhes um capítulo extra da história para esclarecer o que aconteceu com Liliandil, provavelmente eu faça outro extra, mas bastante curto, já que não quero escrever outros sete capítulos longos para esta fic. Espero que vocês gostem e que me deixem as suas opiniões.

FELIZ 2015 !

* * *

 _ **Capítulo extra 1: Liliandil**_

Enquanto Liliandil afastava-se do reino, ia pensando em todos os eventos que aconteceram no ano passado. Seu noivado com Caspian, sua chegada ao reino, conhecer a Rainha Susan, entre muitas outras coisas. Ela não se arrependia das decisões que tomara, porque sabia que tinham sido corretas, mas agora sentia-se um pouco perdida em sua vida. Tinha chegado com o objetivo de ser a rainha e esposa de Caspian, mas agora não tinha uma razão nítida para permanecer ali. Claro que ela gostava de Susan e de Caspian, e, principalmente, adorava o seu pequeno afilhado, mas agora ela desejava encontrar o seu próprio caminho, um que ela mesma construísse.

Ao mesmo tempo que adentrava-se na floresta, sua excitação aumentava cada vez mais, por alguma razão ela ficava extasiada ao saber que não tinha rumo fixo, ia em busca de aventuras. Aos poucos começou a escurecer, mas naquela noite as estrelas não brilharam, porque o céu estava bastante nublado.

Não demorou muito antes de começar a chover, e Liliandil conduziu o cavalo no qual montava até uma árvore próxima. Ela desceu do cavalo e encostou-se à árvore, tentando descansar enquanto a chuva passava. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, quando, de repente, um grande trovão ecoou acima dela, assustando-a. Depois o sibilar de uma serpente fez-se presente, o qual foi aumentando cada vez mais, e isso deixou Liliandil muito nervosa, ela teve o pressentimento de que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Ao olhar ao seu redor, ela notou uma enorme e horrível serpente esverdeada, que parecia bastante decidida, Liliandil pôde ver o mal absoluto que era exibido nos olhos dela.

\- Boa noite, Sua Majestade - disse a serpente, e Liliandil ficou totalmente muda e paralisada - Parece uma excelente noite para morrer, não é mesmo ? - ela acrescentou, aproximando-se cada vez mais da jovem - Onde você deixou o seu filhinho Rilian ? Por que não o trouxe consigo ? Teria sido divertido matar a ambos - finalmente Liliandil conseguiu falar, e falou em um tom de irritação.

\- É melhor você não se aproximar de Rilian ! E deixe-me dizer-lhe que você está muito errada, eu não sou a rainha.

\- Mentira ! Você é uma mentirosa e vai morrer por isso - ela nem sequer teve tempo de reagir quando a serpente lançou-se contra ela, mas foi impedida por Aslan, que matou-a instantaneamente.

Quando Aslan finalmente voltou a atenção para Liliandil, ela ainda tentava encontrar uma explicação para o que acontecera.

\- Aslan, o que foi isso ?

\- Isso, minha querida estrela, era uma bruxa má com uma sede de vingança incontrolável, e devo acrescentar, que estava um pouco mal informada.

\- Obrigada por salvar a minha vida, Aslan.

Ele apenas assentiu, antes de perguntar:

\- A pergunta aqui é: o que você está fazendo sozinha na floresta a esta hora da noite ?

Liliandil não hesitou em responder

\- Estou viajando, Aslan, quero conhecer novos lugares e viver aventuras. Quero construir o meu próprio caminho - podia-se sentir a emoção na sua voz.

\- Entendo - comentou Aslan - Neste caso, eu gostaria de lhe propor algo, querida estrela. Se o que você procura é algo novo, o que você acha de conhecer o mundo dos reis ?

\- Isso realmente seria possível ?

\- Se for algo que você queira, é claro que sim.

\- Eu adoraria, Aslan, assim poderia ver o mundo sobre o qual Susan tanto me falou.

\- Então, siga caminhando para o norte e lá você encontrará o lugar - ele salientou, com o olhar para o horizonte, e Liliandil seguiu-lhe o olhar. Não entendia exatamente a qual caminho ele se referia.

\- Mas como vou saber que...? - ela voltou a atenção para Aslan, mas ele já tinha desaparecido.

Liliandil decidiu simplesmente caminhar para o norte, sem saber exatamente para onde estava indo, ela não parou para descansar nem por um minuto, embora estivesse muito escuro e ela estivesse um pouco cansada. O céu aos poucos foi se abrindo, deixando as estrelas à mostra, e, com maior segurança, ela percorreu as belas paisagens, até quando não agüentou mais, e precisou procurar um pequeno refúgio para dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou com o barulho das aves que estavam perto de onde ela se encontrava. Assim que se levantou, ela viu um lindo passarinho num dos galhos de uma árvore e começou a observá-lo, tentando não assustá-lo. Nunca tinha visto um igual, tinha cores realmente estranhas, que pareciam ser de outro planeta. Liliandil tentou tocá-lo, mas ele saiu voando, ela acompanhou-o, ainda fascinada por sua grande peculiaridade, e voou por alguns metros, até descansar em um farol.

Liliandil finalmente olhou com atenção para o lugar ao qual tinha chegado, e percebeu que ele parecia bastante estranho.

O pequeno pássaro voou novamente e entrou no meio de algumas árvores que estavam por perto. A estrela novamente o seguiu e, aos poucos, percebeu que o lugar ia mudando cada vez mais; o espaço entre as árvores era cada vez mais estreito, ela mal podia passar, e, em dado momento, a cor das árvores mudou de um intenso verde para marrom e negro, já não pareciam com árvores, pareciam com... abrigos ?

Ao fundo, ela viu uma porta, e podia ver um raio de luz que vinha do outro lado. Com um pouco de medo e de curiosidade, ela abriu-a e entrou no local. Surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com um quarto que estava quase vazio, exceto por um guarda-roupa, do qual, aparentemente, ela tinha saído.

"Onde estou ?", ela perguntou a si mesma, enquanto olhava para o local. Parecia bem diferente de tudo o que conhecia; corajosamente, ela abriu a porta do quarto e foi para o corredor. Uma parte dela disse-lhe que era errado fazer isso, mas sua curiosidade era ainda mais intensa. Ela andou pelos corredores, vendo objetos estranho que nunca vira antes, tentando não encostar em nada, quando de repente viu um artefato muito bonito que emitia luz própria e não tinha nenhuma vela que o ajudasse a iluminar-se. Por um momento, ela achou que fosse uma pequena estrela guardada ali, e, sem conseguir evitar, tocou o objeto aceso, mas, depois de alguns segundos, sentiu a sua mão arder e, sem querer, derrubou-o no chão, quebrando-o em mil pedaços.

\- Quem está aí ?! - perguntou Peter, à distância, ao ouvir barulhos no segundo andar da casa.

Liliandil, sem reconhecer a voz, ficou assustada e tentou esconder-se atrás de uma cortina; Peter subiu para verificar o que estava acontecendo, quando viu que a lâmpada estava quebrada no chão.

\- Se há alguém aqui, é melhor que saia agora - disse ele, em um tom de voz bastante ameaçador.

Liliandil saiu ainda assustada, e finalmente se encontrou com Peter, que parecia bastante surpreso ao vê-la ali.

\- Liliandil ?

\- Olá, Rei Peter.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? Como chegou aqui ?

\- Ao que parece, por um guarda-roupa ou uma floresta, na verdade eu não tenho certeza. Tudo foi muito rápido e confuso - Peter, sem pensar duas vezes, correu até o quarto onde estava o guarda-roupa, seguido por Liliandil, e abriu-o rapidamente, esperando encontrar um caminho de volta para Nárnia, mas havia apenas o seu guarda-roupa.

\- Maldição - disse Peter em voz baixa, e fechando a porta do guarda-roupa. Voltou a atenção para Liliandil e olhou-a por alguns segundos, como se tentasse decifrar algo.

\- Há alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudar ?

\- Por que mandaram-na aqui ? - o tom de voz dele era um pouco autoritário, mas parecia gentil e amável.

\- Eu queria conhecer o seu mundo.

\- Conhecer...? Por que você iria querer algo assim ?

\- Por tudo o que Susan me contou, parece ser algo bem diferente de Nárnia.

\- Compreendo, mas não do modo tão bonito como eu acho que você imagina - Liliandil não sabia como responder a isso, mas, pelo pouco que tinha visto, não achava que isso fosse verdade.

\- Peter, está tudo bem aí em cima ? - perguntou o professor Kirke, do térreo, e Peter ficou bastante alarmado, principalmente quando ele começou a ouvir passos em sua direção.

\- Diabos, como eu vou explicar quem você é ? - Liliandil apenas encolheu os ombros - Bem, apenas siga a corrente, está bem ? - nesse momento, chegou o professor.

\- Quem é esta jovem adorável, Peter ? Não notei quando ela chegou.

\- É que eu cheguei no início da manhã, e não queria incomodá-lo, professor.

\- Bobagem, nunca é incômodo receber visitantes - ele voltou a sua atenção para Liliandil e acenou-lhe com a mão - Boa tarde, Srta...

\- Liliandil, Liliandil Ramandu.

\- Que nome tão peculiar e lindo, seja bem-vinda ao meu humilde lar, embora daqui a pouco ele vá ser mais humilde do que isso - Liliandil olhou para ele, confusa, até que Peter esclareceu.

\- O professor está prestes a se mudar para uma casinha perto daqui, por isso é que tudo está cheio de caixas. Acho que ele quer algo mais simples e calmo.

\- Eu mesmo não teria explicado melhor, Peter. Esta casa é grande demais para mim, sozinho - comentou o professor - E, diga-me, Liliandil, de onde você nos visita ?

\- Eu... isso... - ela não sabia o que dizer.

\- Ela veio dos Estados Unidos, embora eu a tenha conhecido em Londres, quando nós éramos crianças.

\- Estados Unidos ? Interessante. Nunca tive o prazer de ir, mas dizem que é um país muito bonito, conheço algumas pessoas naturais de lá, e eles têm um sotaque diferente do seu, Liliandil. De que região você é ?

\- Ela mora em uma cidadezinha perto de Nova York - Peter novamente apressou-se a responder.

\- Ah, excelente - disse ele, antes de acrescentar: - Bem, pessoal, eu vou deixá-los por um instante, e, por favor, Liliandil, sinta-se em casa, você pode ficar o tempo que quiser.

\- Muito obrigada - disse Liliandil, realmente grata.

O professor começou a sair do local, mas, antes de descer os degraus, voltou a atenção para ambos, e comentou:

\- Aliás, que modo interessante de se vestir vocês têm em Nova York. Aproveitem a tarde, meus jovens.

Imediatamente os dois jovens olharam para as roupas de Liliandil e, como era de se esperar, ela usava um vestido turquesa narniano um pouco sujo, devido à travessia que fizera.

\- Temos que comprar outra roupa para você. Venha, siga-me - disse Peter, sem deixá-la responder.

Eles foram até o carro, e Liliandil continuava fascinada com tudo o que via, parecia uma garotinha no Natal. Peter abriu-lhe a porta do carro, e ela apenas ficou olhando-o, sem entrar.

\- E isto, o que é ?

\- Chama-se carro. Serve para nos transportar, como fazemos em Nárnia com os cavalos.

\- Um carro, sim, lembro-me de que Susan me falou sobre isso uma vez - ele entrou no carro. Quando Peter ligou o motor e começou a correr, ela sussurrou: - É como mágica - isso fez com que Peter sorrisse; depois de alguns segundos, ele perguntou:

\- Aliás, como está Susan ? Meu sobrinho já nasceu ?

\- Eles estão muito bem - ela contou-lhe sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido depois do casamento e sobre o seu pequeno afilhado Rilian - Ele é um bebê lindo e muito risonho, é igualzinho a Caspian, mas tem os olhos de Susan.

\- Gostaria de poder conhecê-lo algum dia.

\- Talvez possa conhecê-lo futuramente, Sua Majestade - Peter fez uma careta.

\- Não acho que isso vá acontecer, e, aliás, pare de chamar de Majestade. As pessoas vão achar estranho que você me chame assim, aqui eu não sou nenhum rei.

\- Como o senhor quiser.

\- Você me faz sentir velho me chamando de senhor, Liliandil. Eu pareço tão acabado assim ? - esta última parte, ele disse em tom zombeteiro.

\- Não, Sua... Peter, você está ótimo - ao perceber como isso tinha soado, Liliandil ficou angustiada, e o sorriso de Peter alargou-se ainda mais.

Eles não levaram muito tempo para chegarem a uma loja de roupas que ficava em uma cidadezinha próxima, compraram algumas roupas e mandaram fazer mais algumas. Quando Liliandil finalmente estava vestida com roupas locais, ela sentiu-se um pouco estranha e com as pernas à mostra. Vestia um belo conjunto, que consistia em um blazer e uma saia marrom claro.

\- Acho que isso ficou um pouco curto em mim - disse Liliandil, tentando baixar um pouco mais a saia. Peter riu levemente e disse-lhe:

\- É assim que as mulheres se vestem aqui, fica muito bem em você.

\- É realmente normal as mulheres mostrarem metade das suas pernas aqui ?

\- Sim - Liliandil ainda não estava totalmente convencida, mas não comentou mais nada a respeito. Ela continuou analisando o local, percebendo a grande diferença que existia com relação a Nárnia e pensou que, se não fosse pelo que a Rainha Susan tinha lhe contado sobre ele, ela teria enlouquecido.

Ela voltou a analisar o seu reflexo num espelho e percebeu que ainda não estava totalmente parecida com as mulheres que tinha visto perto dali, mas imediatamente ela soube o que faltava.

\- Peter ? Você acha que a Rainha Lucy pode me ajudar a me pentear assim? - ela sinalizou com o olhar para a vendedora, que usava os cabelos penteados em um coque elegante.

\- Acho que não - respondeu Peter, com sinceridade - Lucy e Edmund estão morando com os meus tios, longe daqui. Acho que não vamos vê-los por um bom tempo - Liliandil, então, decidiu algo.

\- Com licença - ela chamou a vendedora.

\- Pois não, você quer provar mais alguma roupa ?

\- Não, eu estava me perguntando se seria possível ensinar-me a me pentear como você - a vendedora ficou surpresa com aquilo, e não soube o que responder. Mas Peter imediatamente interveio:

\- É que ela acabou de chagar ao país e não conhece os penteados daqui. Além de ser a única mulher em casa - a vendedora analisou isso por alguns instantes, e, antes de ela responder, Liliandil acrescentou:

\- Além do mais, você fica linda com esse penteado, e eu gostaria de aprendê-lo - parecia que aquelas tinham sido as palavras mágicas, e a vendedora concordou de imediato.

Quando voltaram para casa, Peter deu um pouco de privacidade a Liliandil, para que ela tomasse um banho e se arrumasse, para que ambos saíssem novamente e jantassem algo. Ela pôs um vestido branco muito elegante e curto que tinham comprado e se penteou como tinha dito a mulher da loja. Assim que terminou, ela tomou uma forte lufada de ar antes de sair pelo corredor, onde encontrou Peter esperando por ela. Ao que tudo indicava, ele também tinha tomado um banho e se arrumado, e, ao ver Liliandil, ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos, de tão linda que ela estava.

\- Como eu estou ? Agora me pareço com alguém daqui ? - Peter continuava sem dizer nada, e a estrela tomou aquilo como um mau sinal - É melhor eu vestir outra coisa - ela deu meia-volta, mas Peter segurou-lhe o pulso.

\- Não, você está magnífica. Mais do que magnífica - o rosto dele ficou um pouco corado quando ele disse isso, mas estava dizendo a verdade.

\- Obrigada, você também está magnífico - Peter deu um leve sorriso nervoso, antes de dizer:

\- Vamos ?

\- O professor não vai ?

\- Não, ele tem alguns assuntos pendentes por aqui - Liliandil apenas assentiu, antes de Peter oferecer-lhe o braço e perguntar:

\- Pronta para conhecer o meu mundo ? Porém, eu lhe advirto de que não tem nada de especial - Liliandiu segurou-lhe o braço e respondeu, excitada:

\- Claro que sim, e deixe que eu julgue - e, dito isto, eles caminharam até a saída.

* * *

 **N/T:** Demorou, mas o primeiro dos dois capítulos extras veio... agora só falta o segundo e último capítulo extra, para realmente finalizar esta fic.


	9. Extra 2: Reencontros

**N/A:** Aqui, deixo-lhes o pequeno fragmento extra que ficou faltando. Para aqueles que se perguntavam se Liliandil tinha voltado para Nárnia.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo extra 2: Reencontros**_

Peter pensou que jamais voltaria a pisar em solo narniano depois do casamento de sua irmã, não via nenhuma razão pela qual Aslan quisesse trazê-lo de volta. Mas ali estava ele, andando novamente por suas belas e únicas paisagens. Ele tinha esquecido o que era estar em Nárnia. Durante muito tempo ele não quis acreditar, mas, no fim, Liliandil sempre estivera com a razão, quando se desejava algo com muita vontade e de coração, pode se tornar realidade.

Apesar disso, ele achava que grande parte da sua sorte devia-se ao fato de que agora ele tinha uma estrela ao seu lado, que o amava e o acompanhava, iluminando o seu obscuro caminho. Ele sempre lembrava-o de ter fé em todos os momentos.

\- Você está nervoso ? - perguntou Liliandil, também excitada.

\- Jamais - ele jamais sentiria medo de estar em Nárnia. Estava entusiasmado por averiguar quanto tempo tinha se passado desde a sua última visita - Você quer descansar ? - ele perguntou, levando em conta a condição atual da sua esposa.

\- Não, nós estamos bem. Não se preocupe - ela sorriu e pôs a mão em sua barriga proeminente.

Peter sorriu e não pôde evitar pensar em quão rápido o tempo tinha se passado depois que Liliandil chegara ao seu mundo. Em como ela tinha se instalado no seu coração.

Tinham se passado três anos desde então, durante os quais muitas coisas aconteceram: Liliandil conheceu o mundo dos reis, durante o processe apaixonou-se pelo Rei Peter, eles começaram a sua história de amor e depois se casaram.

Uma noite, Peter confessou-lhe o seu grande desejo de voltar a Nárnia, principalmente agora que eles estavam esperando um bebê, e ele sabia que era um bom lugar para criá-lo. Naquela noite, Liliandil disse-lhe que, se fosse algo que ele desejasse com todo o seu coração, poderia tornar-se realidade; e assim aconteceu; na manhã, seguinte, eles acordaram sob uma frondosa árvore, localizada em Nárnia.

Eles continuaram andando em direção ao palácio telmarino, com esperança de ainda encontrarem Susan e Caspian com vida, já que era possível que tivesse se passado muito tempo. Não demoraram muito a chegar, à distância eles podiam ver o enorme castelo e, nos campos ali perto, encontraram-se com um rapaz que olhava para eles na direção em que estavam vindo. Liliandil não demorou muito para reconhecê-lo.

\- Rilian ? - um rapaz de aproximadamente treze anos olhou desconcertado para ela. Ele continuava sendo a mesma cópia do pai, com os olhos cintilantes da mãe.

\- Isso mesmo, eu sou o príncipe Rilian. Quem são vocês ?

\- Provavelmente você não se lembra de mim, eu sou Liliandil, sua madrinha, e ele é Peter, irmão da sua mãe - ela finalmente viu a familiaridade nos olhos de Rilian.

\- Minha madrinha Lili, a estrela ? Tio Peter, o Grande Rei ? Meus pais já me falaram muito sobre vocês - ele sorriu, e então ouviu-se uma diminuta e doce voz perguntar:

\- Eles já chegaram ? - eles viram uma linda garotinha, de cerca de sete anos aproximar-se, ela usava um lindo vestido verde.

\- Não, mas os nossos tios acabaram de chegar - novamente eles se apresentaram e contaram de onde tinham vindo. Os garotos disseram que seus pais estavam viajando e iam voltar naquele dia, por isso eles estavam esperando-os.

De repente, a garotinha gritou:

\- Eles chegaram ! - viram alguns cavalos aproximando-se, e os garotos correram ao encontro deles. Finalmente eles viram Susan e Caspian, embora eles não percebessem a sua presença, uma vez que estavam ocupados cumprimentando os seus filhos; pareciam um pouco mais velhos e sábios, mas ainda estavam espetaculares.

\- Mamãe ! Meus tios também acabaram de chegar - a garotinha apontou para onde estavam, e eles se apressaram a cumprimentá-los.

\- Lili ? Peter ? O que estão fazendo aqui ? - eles ficaram muito espantados ao vê-los.

\- Aslan nos deu uma oportunidade para voltar a Nárnia - respondeu Liliandil - Finalmente eu tive a grande aventura que esperava ter em Londres - ela olhou carinhosamente para Peter.

\- Você esteve em Londres esse tempo todo ? - perguntou Susan - Nós estávamos muito preocupados com você, eu fico feliz em saber que você está bem - ela abraçou-a, e finalmente notou as mãos entrelaçadas da estrela e de Peter; além disso, pela condição de Liliandil, ela pôde deduzir o que estava óbvio.

\- Vocês têm muita coisa a nos contar, não é mesmo ? - perguntou Susan, feliz.

\- Assim como vocês - respondeu Peter. Caspian e Susan assentiram e sorriram. Caspian passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da esposa e beijou-a no rosto antes de dizer:

\- Sejam bem-vindos a Nárnia. Vamos entrar, acho que essa será uma noite de longas conversas - e, juntos, eles caminharam até o castelo, para continuar com suas histórias.

* * *

 **N/A:** Agora sim, este é o final. OBRIGADA POR LEREM.

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, como este último capítulo é o menor de todos, eu decidi também traduzi-lo e postá-lo no dia de hoje.

E aí está, finalmente finalizada, a minha tradução de "Voltando para Você", a primeira tradução que fiz de As Crônicas de Nárnia. Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se vocês gostarem dela... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
